If You Don't Have Something Nice to say
by onlykafei
Summary: If You Don't Have Something Nice to Say... Then Don't Say It!  SorenxOC, After the Mad Kings war, Aion a Myrmidon takes the opportunity to join the Greil Mercenaries The two months of travel from Begnion She succeeds only to make enemies out of Soren R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Greil Mercenaries

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 1

_The Greil Mercenaries_

* * *

It was by reputation I came here, the Greil Mercenaries. From all I've heard, it was this group of mercenaries took on Daein's leader Ashnard, stopping the great war that occurred almost three months ago. I travelled by foot all the way from Begnion to get to this place. That was just over two months and now here I am. At the doorstep of the band, hoping for a chance to fight alongside them. It was a good thing I had a lot to show for myself. I was good with the rapier, and after being attacked by thieves and buffoons on the way here only got me stronger.

The mercenary fort only consisted of a few buildings, along with a few houses scattered throughout the plains. It actually gave me a comforting feeling as it seemed homely. It was quiet in the area, and it seemed as though there weren't too many people here. Actually in all honesty I thought that this place would be bigger with its sizable reputation.

_Maybe they're off on a job..._

As I approached, I was lucky enough to come across a man napping in the grass, His white robes stood out like flag of surrender. His features were pale and his orange bangs resting on the side of his face. If he was laying out here a bit off the border of their base, napping no less, he must be strong... But his staff laying by him signaled otherwise.

"A healer?" My voice alone caused his to open his eyes wide, full a fear for only a split second. Thankfully he relaxed seeing I wasn't dressed like someone who just came out of a bush. I was actually wearing some decent garments.

"Um... yes, Is there something I can help you with miss?" he questioned, sitting up.

I nodded trying to hide my anxiety, "Yes actually." My voice felt a bit cracked, and I cleared it in a nervous manner. "I'm looking for Ike, this is the right place isn't it?"

"Yes, this is the right place. With Greil gone I was expecting you'd be looking for Ike." he chuckled slightly, "You're lucky he's not out today. Are you looking to hire him?"

"Oh, no actually quite the opposite."

He mouthed an 'Oh' in response, to which I just nodded the slightest. "Well we've been getting quite a bit of work from time to time, after all, the country is still trying to rebuild from the war." He smiled weakly; I swear I could sense he suffered from fatigue. He didn't look like the healthiest of people. "Id show you where he is but... Titania told me to wait for her here; if I even leave the area I don't think she will be too happy..."

"I see... that's alright, so where would I find him?"

"If anywhere I would have to say... The house near the door of the messhall? the one on the left side. " The man pointed to it in the distance. I squinted enough to see it, "Oh, I'm Rhys by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"No, No, its fine. My Names Aion, thanks for your help Rhys" I gave him a quick handshake, which I'm sure... Judging by his current expression he would have avoided. "If all goes well, I hope to see you around." I concluded, he nodded and gave a slight wave as I left. He was nice from a first stand point, It made me hopeful.

The slight chill in the wind eased some of my fear, I felt confident as I arrived at the walls that surrounded the messhall. I headed to that building Rhys had pointed out to me in the distance. The two houses in the fort I looked at when I had entered. One on each side. The one on the right had its door open, the house next to the messhall happened to be what I was aiming for. I figure that perhaps asking whoever was in the other house for a hand would probably be a better idea.

I took a few steps to the open door and peer into the home from the frame, there was a desk straight ahead of me. The curtains blowing a little in the passing breeze, which lifted the corners of the page a man at the desk was writing on. He seemed to be concentrating as he didn't hear me clear my throat, I had to tap the door to get him to turn around. His red eyes leered at me the instant he saw my figure in his doorway.

"Are you here to pay some sort of debt?" the man sneered at me, I was caught off guard. It was a look that let my guard drop, and I knew he noticed it.

"No, I was wondering where I could find Ike." I stayed polite, despite the rudeness that danced from his vocal chords.

He pushed the chair back that he was sitting in, stood and approached me as I stood in the doorframe. A silence fell between us both, but I could feel such an anger radiating off of him. "I was looking to join the mercenaries." I trailed off.

"We have all we need, now get out of here." He shoved me from the doorway, slamming the door into my face.

I guess reality has yet to set in, I didn't even have the opportunity to show my skill in swordsmanship. "Is something wrong?" A voice took me from the shock I felt.

"I don't know..." I muttered under my breath, I shook a bit, I wasn't sure why. If anything.. I felt a hatred grow for the black haired man. I was a little bit taller than him, maybe by two inches, but I felt like I had been shrinking under his glare.

A hand fell onto my shoulder and that was when I finally made eye contact. it was his blue hair, roughed up with a headband tied around it that caught my attention first. He smiled softly. I recognized him from what I was described. This was Ike.

I considered what the other guy had told me, but the last thing I wanted was to ruin this opportunity. "Ike? Can I speak with you.. Elsewhere?" I whispered and swiftly glanced at the closed door; Ike seemed to get the hint.

Ike turned towards the messhall, and I eagerly followed. He opened the door for me as we entered the large room. Tables were lined up in three rows in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry about the ordeal. Soren, from what I've heard has been chasing off people who have wanted to join in a possible rude sense. I can understand why however. Our group has gotten much bigger over the time, I don't think we have the room for someone else." he explained as we both took a seat in a corner, furthest from the door.

I felt my heart drop in my stomach; I travelled so long just to get here. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my features. I avoided looking up at Ike, and focused on the table instead. "I don't live by the gold and fame Ike.. I travelled here all the way from Begnion. I want to learn from the best, I'm already am good with a rapier. I want to do something useful, with a group I look up to." I surprised myself, being able to keep my composure.. Even feeling so heavily depressed.

The brief silence was broken when Ike held his hand out to me from across the table. I glanced up at him, and took my hand into his.

"Welcome to the group...uh?"

I hesitated trying to register what had just happened.. I've been accepted! I almost stuttered my name "It's Aion." I pulled a smile. I couldn't believe it, here I was.. A member of the Greil mercenaries. Me and Ike were shaking on it, making it official!

"I'll show you where you can stay, I can see you probably would like to unpack." His eyes were focused on the large sack on my back.

"Yeah, I'll need to unpack."

"Alright wait for me outside, I'm going to retrieve the key."

After thanking him again, I found myself waiting by the door of the messhall. Rather than look towards the large feild with the few homes in the distance, where any newcomer would probably first look. I was looking at the shut door where not even ten minutes ago it was slammed into my face. Ive only known Soren for two seconds and I already hate the bastard. I could see the jet black hair at the top of his head just barely in the open window.

"Soren is smart, so don't let him get to you." Ike gave me the heads up as he left the messhall, taking notice that I was focused on the house. "If he decides to befriend you, he will come to you."

"Heh.. Like that will happen.." I muttered under my breath, to my luck it wasnt heard. Ike handed me a map and key. There were many different names listed on it, and unfortunately, the closest home to here was a distance off.

"Not everyone is going to be staying, many of them are planning on leaving. We can always move you closer when that time comes."

"Thanks again Ike." I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey!" We both stopped seeing a man approach, his outfit signifying he had mastered the art of the sword. His bluish hair was almost at his shoulders, his eyes matched that color.

"Zihark! just in time." Ike greeted as the young man came to a halt in front of us. "If you can escort Aion to the cabin... Right here." Ike pointed to the cabin on the map.

"She's joining the group?" Zihark asked, he looked at me, tilting his head slightly to get a better view as I stood behind Ike.

"Yes, well if you can show her around after as well Zihark, perhaps introduce her to various people?"

"It's not a problem Ike." Zihark nodded.

Ike turned to me, "I do have things, to do. So just let Zihark take you there. It gives you the chance to meet more people."Ike smiled at me, leaving me with Zihark.

Zihark took a look at my map, before taking in his surroundings to pinpoint the location. "Ah, I see it." He concluded. I looked in the direction he started to head in, the house was in amongst a lot of trees, and nearby a lake.

"Im surprised no one took this house, it's got a nice view." There just had to be a catch.

"hm? Oh lakes mean mosquitoes"

My head lowered in disappointment "Lovely... Were you always part of the Greil mercenaries?"

"No, actually I joined them against Daein, I did prefer their company though. I know a lot of us went back with Ike, some really just as a vacation. Other than that I'm not sure who's planning to stay permanently." Zihark explained, his eyes focused on the house as we climbed the hill.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I may stay a couple months before I return home. I'm still.. Not ready I guess... Bengion is aiding the country from all we know, so at the moment I'm trying to see if there's any way to stop the Beorc-Laguz disputes before I leave." He explained to me, I was surprised he held such a goal. The idea of Tellius becoming peaceful made me ecstatic.

When we reached the small cabin, I found myself with a view of the whole area. I considerably liked the whole idea that it was almost secluded. The lake wasn't even a minute worth of walking to get to. As of now, I wasn't planning on moving from this place. When the door clicked open after using the key I threw my heavy bag onto the bed. Zihark came inside as well to see the size of the home. All the furniture that was in the place was a bed, a night table, and a dresser. It wasn't like I would be in the room all day, in fact I think it's because these places were only used for sleeping, and nothing else. There was a messhall for that.

"I best let you unpack. Would you like to.. Say half an hour. Meet back at the messhall?" A nervous tone played off his voice.

"Yes, I can do that." It was a good idea, if I could make friends right now. I wouldn't have too much to worry about later. With the damage done by the war, there were probably plenty of jobs to do. I could pair up with people I know.

If my back hadn't been facing him, I would have noticed the change of expression on his features. The kind of look that anyone gets if they are victorious on the battlefield.

I failed to notice Zihark had left as I unpacked; I filled my dresser with my armor, and different peasant clothing for when I wasn't on any job. It was a relief being able to take the fifteen pounds worth of metal off my body, and feeling lighter made me feel free to actually do things. After two months of wearing the armor, it felt like I was missing something as I left the house.

The walk back to the messhall I found myself looking over the field. I held the map trying to figure out who lived where. It seemed Ziharks house was farther from me than the messhall, which was unfortunate.

When I had arrived at the messhall, I wasn't surprised to see Zihark waiting, but the company he was with surprised me. He was in the company of two laguz. Both looked young, but because of how the laguz age, I knew they were probably much older.

Janaff, I learned was a very outspoken and fun individual. In the years of a beorc I would have to say he's a lot like a kid, it was him along with a couple others. They were waiting for orders from Tibarn, the leader of Phoenicis before they were to leave. Tibarn was currently in Crimea's capital working on some arrangements. Janaff and a few other decided to wait for him at Ike's fort. Lethe, another laguz was here on her own accord, I don't quite know her reason. She was quiet, occasionally putting in a thought or two.

I didn't realize how long we were conversed, when it had hit mid day, Ike entered the messhall, his expression was of frustration. Behind him Soren followed, we both made that brief eye contact, exchanging glares. The awkward atmosphere the room held lifted when the door was shut to the next room.

"I hate that Human." Lethe mumbled under her breath, her ears twitched the slightest.

Janaffs head lifted from the table, and he glanced up to the ceiling. His expression was of some interest. "They're talking about you." Janaff gave me a quick glance.

"Me?" I felt nervous at that idea.

"It seems Soren is concerned about the budget, and the fact your here. It makes the whole thing harder." Janaff glances to the door, as it reopens. Soren storms out, this time he leaves without taking any second glances. I felt guilty, I couldn't care less how Soren felt, my concern went to Ike. I had him hire me, the last thing I wanted, was to be a burden... Or worse.. having to leave... I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't suppose any of you know where I can get a bow?" I ask the three of them.

"There's a storage shed that is actually attached to the building. You can't enter it from here though. Don't you deal with the blade though?" Zihark asks, confused of my request.

"Well, suppose I am a burden... If they have budget problems because I'm staying here. I'll hunt for my own meals. I had to on the way here at some points, so I do have some experiance."

"If You need help in any way, I can always help you hunt." Janaff's offer made me smile.

"Hunting with a laguz is hard to pass up." I chuckled.

When nightfall approached, the messhall contained more people who finished their days work. Oscar, a loyal mercenary to the fallen warrior Greil cooked the meal for everyone in the messhall. It surprised me that he even went that far into cooking that amount of food.

As everyone had settled in I left with Lethe and Janaff, Neither of them ate the food that was given to them. Instead I would be hunting with the two of them.

"What kind of meat do you want?" Janaff asked me, as I dug through the storage room for a cheap bow. I didn't quite know how to use a bow, and the last thing I wanted to do was cost them any money of the sort.

"Fish?" I suggest. "I think it might be easier."

"Take a spear, not a bow." Lethe passed me an iron lance.

"Alright, yeah that's a better idea." I accepted it sheepishly.

With the moon already in the sky, Janaff's ability of catching fish was weakened. Lethe stood by the shore watching us both as we looked through the water.

"If you see anything stop by your feet, then plunge the spear." Lethe instructed, watching the position I was holding the spear in.

"Drat.." Janaff flew back to Lethes side. "I can't see anything."

"You're not nocturnal. I'm not sure why you insisted on even trying." she remarked, it caused Janaff to pout.

I watched some streaks of silver pass from around my feet, if it wasnt for the moonlight, I would be as blind as Janaff. After five minutes of staring at the water, my patience pulled off.

"I caught one!" I pulled the spear spear from the water, lifting the now dead fish. It wasn't a very big fish but it would be enough to split between us.

"What part of the fish would you like?" Janaffe asked us both, spreading the animal onto the grass.

"I'll take the tail." Not the middle of the fish, but I would rather give the better impression.

"Alright, middle for me!" Janaff peeped.

"You both split it down the middle, I'm going for my own." Lethe was completely turned off by having the head, and had begun to pull off her boots.

"Ok, want us to wait?" Janaff asked her.

"No, you both would be a distraction." Lethe retorted.

I cut the fish back at the messhall, and before I had the chance to cook it. Janaff began to eat his own piece raw. I quickly held my breath at the thought of eating the fish raw. But I guess he was a bird, Im sure he didn't eat 'just' fish raw.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Janaff yawned loudly, the fishy stench on his breath.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Janny."

As I waited for the fish to cook I reflected on my day. I wasn't that tired, I was excited that I might probably do something tomorrow. Meet new people, or take on a job? By the time the fish was done cooking the messhall was almost completely empty. Except for one person, Soren. I had come back here with Janaff when the messhall was empty, meaning... either he came to read or he was waiting for me.

He hadn't looked up from his book, but I knew that he knew I was there. I debated a moment before actually sitting in front of him. He glanced up to look at the cooked fish, then to me. His expression was emotionless while he waited for me to say something.

"I know you think I'm a burden. That's why I'll be hunting for my own food. So you don't need to waste money on me."

"You're a burden in more ways than one, unless you can pay for the house. You're in debt; I can give you a bill. If you can't pay, you may as well leave." Soren spat at me.

I couldn't believe that guy, I was angry. I took the fish and threw it into his face. As he stood up, to yell. I was running for the door, leaving for the safety of the house. I didn't look back, but I heard him following. What a great day to make an enemy. With my weak resistance I couldn't withstand the blasts of the elwind hitting my back, and with no armour, it weakened my body greatly. "You bastard!" I yelled back to him, I couldn't believe he even pulled that.

His foot shoved me down just as I was getting up. "Listen and listen well, if you show any weakness, I can easily convince Ike to let you go." He warned. He took his foot off me storming off.

I inwardly cursed myself for making enemies the first day in. Especially with him, I shouldn't of done that...


	2. Chapter 2: War Repairs

_I'm in the process of moving my room, so I will be a little bit slow~~ sorry for the delay. It will pick up asap. Enjoy the chapter, it will consist with a lot of humour. Much different from the original Chapter 2._

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 2

_War Repairs_

* * *

I woke up early that next morning, I treated the cuts on my back last night so I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning the bed sheets. White and red wouldn't match after all. None the less I made sure there was no blood. I sighed slightly, to hide these wounds I had to put my armour back on. At least I am used to wearing the equipment.

I slid into it and decided to make my way to the messhall. This walk resulted in a wind flying past my face, followed by a loud _**Thunk**_. I swear my heart stopped seeing the arrow embedded in the tree.

"Idiot." a man grumbled. I turned to him, still feeling the shock. His red hair was tied back, his eyes were puffy so I got the idea he was still waking up. He pulled the arrow from the bark. "I don't believe we've met, and already I can see your lack of skill." he smirked. I knew instantly he was trying to do two things... Show off, and get under my skin. "That arrow would have gone right between your eyes." he spoke with confidence.

"You were trying to kill me?" I asked in surprise.

"If I tried to kill you... You would be dead."

"wa—"

I was cut short when he fell to the grass with a thud. He groaned in a sickly tone.

"Are you feeling alright? It looks like you haven't slept a wink."

"I slept seven hours, and I still get a hangover." He grumbles.

It took him a minute before he forced himself up, he was definitely something else.

"Should of stayed in bed." he muttered, I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm. "I have a job to do though."

"A job when you're hung over?" I asked, was he actually serious?

"Yep, was just heading to the meeting spot... Don't want to be late." He says, hoisting himself up. I watched him walk off towards the lake. He did have a point, the last thing I need was to be late for a job on the first day.

"War repairs?" I asked Zihark, just trying to make sure I heard right.

"Yup, says so on the list. It's in the southeast." Zihark confirmed, leaning against the wall.

My eyes scanned the list...

_Zihark_

_Shinon_

_Gatrie_

_Mia_

_**Soren?**_

"Soren?" I shuttered in disbelief.

"Yep, notice how there's no laguz on that list? It consists of two of the most racist people around here." Zihark muttered bitterly.

I felt bitter too... The last thing I need was for Soren to watch my back. Wait a minute... "Soren doesn't have the build for war repairs, why is he on here?"

"He made the list, and he's leading the party. So he's only offering assistance."

Dread... Way too much dread... Today was going to be a very long day.

"Well, we best be off. Were meeting at the lakeside in about fifteen minutes." Zihark says in a fake cheery voice.

"Good idea.."

When we arrived at the lake I was surprised to see the red headed bowman from earlier sitting in the grass. _You have got to be kidding me..._

"Tired Shinon?" Zihark greeted. Shinon grunted in annoyance, cursing under his breath.

"Seems he's hung over... again." A violet haired woman rubs it in.

"Your Mia right?" I asked, it was the only other girl on the list, so it was safe to assume. Her eyes lit up hearing the name; it confirmed that I guessed right.

"Yeah! And your Aion-"

"God Mia! Stop Yelling!" Shinon snapped, "I already have this blasted headache, the last thing I need is for you is to make it splitting!"

"Serves you right for drinking all night!"

"I should be the one with the headache, I paid your tab yet again." A newcomer joined us, a lance General? Well that's going to help lots.

"I never said to pay the tab Gatrie!" Shinon counters.

I glanced over away from the group seeing Soren arriving, I had to admit though, this fight was amusing.

"Morning Soren." Gatrie greeted, to the figure behind Me. I instantly made way for Soren, who looked slightly unimpressed with the group.

"Shall we go?" he asked, not bothering to mention the argument.

"Bout time you showed up kid!" Shinon snapped.

Kid? Soren's a kid? I looked him over, he was a cranky old man in a teenagers body.

"You have the hots for Soren Aion?" Mia brought me back to reality with that statement alone.

"What? No!" I quickly defended.

Soren glared at me, and as if I wasn't there he explained to the group what exactly we were going to be doing today.

Clear the ton out of broken blades, arrows stuck in houses, aid in repairing houses... Although we were hired swords, because of all the problems the war caused, I suppose we had no choice.

Although no one had a good start to begin with. The forty-five minute walk couldn't get much better than this.

It was full of complaints from Shinon, and although we asked if Shinon could stay behind, Soren was reluctant. Me and Zihark ended up helping Shinon walk to the town.

Gatrie who was just as slow as we were going, told me about the original leader of the mercenaries. A distance ahead Mia walked along side Soren, who in turn ignored her completely.

"Is Soren really a kid?" I asked out of the blue. Shinon practically exploded in laughter.

"Nooo..." Gatrie shook his head quickly. He leaned close. "Several laguz thought that of him, he was called a child in front of everybody. So just imagine how much he hates it."

"Blehhhgh!" Shinon suddenly vomited onto the grass. The sudden jerk forced me and Zihark to hold him forward to avoid getting the puke on ourselves.

Soren and Mia had both turned hearing Shinon's wretch, and the two of them made their way over, Mia running over while Soren just walked.

"Way to let it out!" Mia remarked, she gave Shinon a pat on the head.

"Shut it wench!" Shinon snapped, coughing.

"Wench?" Mia yelled at him.

"Agh.. This fighting will go on all day." Zihark groaned.

"Quit complaining your not even involved!"

"Shinon! Your starting fights with everyone!" I had to say it, but in a sense everyone was joining in.

"Gatrie, your looking after him today." Soren ordered as he joined them.

"Why me?"

"You paid the tab."

"I always pay the tab!"

"End of discussion!" Soren concluded. "Were working in twos, your stronger than all of us. So it's logical your partnered with Shinon. He's practically useless."

"USELESS? At least I'm not a scrawny brat!" Shinon yelled. I swear there was a black cloud over us. The silence was awkward.

"Well let's keep moving..." I mumbled. Soren snorted in response, and started to walk ahead after giving Shinon a deathly glare.

Me and Zihark help Shinon around the mess. It made me sick just looking at it. The rest of the fifteen minutes, me and Zihark mumbled amongst ourselves about partners. That being six of us, Shinon and Gatrie are an automatic pair. Me and Zihark most likely as it seems Mia and Soren are already paired. I grinned inwardly. Perfect!

The arrival in the small village let us see the extent of the damage. Several villages were evacuated at some points, and since villagers moved back in, they have needed aid. This village was missing roof tiles, bricks and some of the houses were destroyed. The place was scavenged.

A few villagers greeted us, and spoke to Soren. Shinon had me and everyone else distracted as he tried to stand on his own, cursing under his breath over the headache. Once he stood Soren already started evaluating the site, barking orders every which way. It made everyone annoyed, but we listened nonetheless.

"Zihark, pair with Mia." I wanted to roll into a gutter and die hearing that. Zihark winced slightly knowing I already wasn't on good terms with Soren. I was going to be stuck a whole day with him, his thumbs up to me made me dread even more.

Some of the residents started to point out the different things needed to be done.

"That house over there, Johnson's house needs to be retiled. The roof has arrows in it."

"We need a new door over there."

"There's a sword stuck in the chimney." Ok, no. That actually wasn't said, but there have been crazier things.

The repairing of a roof was on my agenda and Soren's too. He sent me to the bottom to organize the new pieces and hand them as needed. Neither of us spoke a word. Zihark and Mia were further up the small road out of sight. I could hear Shinon and Gatrie down the way two houses, repairing a house corner. A villager was helping them out repair a chunk of the home. Shinon having a hangover surprisingly didn't appear useless, he was working and his mood was going downhill.

"Quit distracting yourself!" Soren yelled down at me. I didn't notice him waiting for another tile. I handed one to him, and once again I surprised myself deciding to talk to him. I really didn't need enemies in the first two days.

"What can I do to make you like me?" I called up to him.

"Leave."

"No I mean.. I'm here now... Why the heck did you pick me over Mia anyways?" I changed the subjected.

He peered over the side briefly to look at my expression, "Zihark is too much a distraction for you."

"Zihark? Were more a team than anyone here!" I had him there, I was sure of it.

"You said you want me to like you more?" Soren asked. I felt a little hopeful with the question.

"Yeah, I don't really want enemies."

He peered over once again, glaring at me as he spoke, "Then stay away from Zihark."

"You're making me choose between two people?"

"Him or me."

I bit my lip, this request was ridiculous. "Him."

He didn't speak a word, it made me feel uneasy.

"**Shinon!**" Gatries voice suddenly echoed through the area. I glanced up at the roof, Soren wasn't in sight so I left him to see what caused Gatrie's distress. His amour was caught between two of the houses. Shinon ignored him in the process; black circles had formed under his eyes.

"Gatrie? How'd you get stuck?"

Gatries back was to me, and for the brighter side of things, he had only made it a foot in. Shinon showed some sudden interest in the situation, his mood however was foul.

"We'll push you out from the other side." I told him, he nodded vigorously wanting to get out of there.

His arms were glued to his sides, trapped between the two walls. His armour being a heavy steal would not aid in the situation. Especially the houses.

Gatrie eyed us both when we came through the thin walled alley; Shinon leaned behind me as I examined the wall and armour. He really was stuck. Pushing him slowly would be the only way to prevent the houses from falling apart.

"Can you move any of your arms Gatrie?" I asked, it caused Shinon's patience to hit its peak.

"I'm not waiting for this!" Shinon shoved me to the side

"No Shinon-" Gatrie saw what was coming when Shinon pushed his foot against his chest. Using all his strength, dislodged Gatrie from the wall, along with a whole corner off both houses.

Soren, who noticed my absence happened to be there at the wrong time.

"Great idea Aion" Shinon smirked at me when he turned from Soren's view. That bastard!

"It was your idea?" Soren asked me. I glanced at Gatrie, who was a bit stunned to say a word. No one was going to back me up...

"It was Shinon!" I immediately pointed at the crimson head.

"Go back to our outpost, your more _pathetic_ than Mist and Rolf." My heart dropped hearing those words come from Soren. I couldn't believe Shinon pulled this on me.

I left saying no words. Zihark and Mia came in time to see my leave. Today just couldn't get any worse.

My thoughts raged through my mind on the way home. I really didn't want any of this to happen.

"Watch yourself!"

"Wha-" my back sharply blistered in pain.

I was attacked?

* * *

_Please Review :) This time a scene that was previously missing form the original was added along with several removed._


	3. Chapter 3: Events of the Night

_**Edit: as much as I would have kept it as basically yourself, I got tired of the names being blank... anyways, appearance as you wish, the main character is named Aion**_

_**Some parts of the story will be in a third person point of view ~ please review :) Its nice to have feedback.**_

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 3

_Events of The Night_

* * *

After I left the village, things had gotten quiet. No one spoke on the job, only Zihark had asked if what Shinon had said was indeed true. Gate ended up telling Zihark everything, in turn the rest knew. However they left Soren as blind as a bat on the whole matter. Soren ended up supervising and whatever chance anyone got, they gave Shinon a cold glare. Shinon took note of it instantly, despite his headache his cords were snapping one by one.

"Fine!" He stood, his boiling point had been reached, "obviously this is my que to leave!" Shinon yelled at the group.

"Just fess up Shinon! We all know it was you!" Mias yell seemed to hit him in the back as he hunched over stopping his walk. Shinon glanced to Soren who parted his mouth slightly, sending a questioning look. Guil- no, dread was written all over Shinons face. He was a dead man walking. He knew it too.

"We have a good head start on the buildings, I think your group Soren. Needs to fix up the issues it has on it's own." A villager kindly spoke up, however his words were not so kind. Soren was speechless, he didn't look angry... Not yet to say the least. His ego, being second in command... took the hit as it appeared he was incapable of handling such a small group. This looked bad on his account, and everyone knew he would take his anger on them. Possibly discussing it with Ike later on..

By the time Soren turned everyone took the head start on leaving quickly, in fact, they had ran full speed. That was probably the best idea, even in Soren's book. The villager seemed unimpressed with the whole matter, to where Soren gave an apology before taking his time getting back to the fort. It was his opportunity to cool off and regain his thoughts.

His thoughts being on Aion. He did feel a tinge of guilt sending her off, and Shinon being rather obvious lying... Well that got him to look bad as well, if anything... More damage was done today than actual repairs, and the villagers were more than likely to call the mercenaries back, just not under Soren. That did anger him to a point.

He a taken his time getting back to the fort, and instantly he made his way to his small work area to calculate what payments were made to the fort. Thankfully with the many other jobs that had been finished today, the half pay he had made wasn't so much a loss.

_knock knock_

He felt irritated again, he turn to look at the door, glaring at whoever was there.

"Im sorry about today..." Zihark muttered. "I went back on Oscars horse and explained everything, and got this for you." He threw a small bag onto Soren's desk, it chinged with a familiar sound of gold. "Me and Mia are going back tomorrow on our own accord to fix the rest of the damages."

Soren was slightly taken aback, but that expression faded quickly, he just nodded and turned back to his desk putting the feathered pen against the paper as he begun to write again.

"Soren." Zihark spoke up only seconds later.

"What?" Soren sighed, not even bothering to look back at him.

"Did.. well. Did Aion come back by chance?"

Soren stopped the movement of the feather briefly, but continued only milliseconds after. "No."

Zihark didn't say another word as he left, and Soren who briefly put his pen down, propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. Taking a brief moment to think over what Zihark had asked.

_I suppose it couldn't be helped, she obviously.. like so many others. Cant handle being yelled at on the first day._

Soren huffed, frowning at the thought. He would smirk, but even that was a rare treat for his face. She wasn't worth it, if she didn't show up to the mess hall tonight, then it was obvious she wouldn't be back.

Sure enough... as nightfall blanketed the sky, she never showed up. Zihark sat in silence at another table, along with Mia who seemed to be dwelling in that same atmosphere."hmph.." He looked away from the two of them, bringing his attention back to the people he sat with, and it seemed as though he couldn't get away from Aion.

_She never came back._

_Her equipment is still in her house._

_ Maybe being a mercenary is too hard for her..._

"Are you alright Soren?" He looked up instantly, Titania having asked.

She seemed to care too much for her comrades... "I, I'm fine.." Soren Grimaced slightly.

"Titania's right.. You look pale." Oscar cut in, Soren quickly stood, obviously aggravated.

"I'm just not having a good day." Soren said with his eyes shut, he gathered the remains of his dinner he had barely touched. Rather than take the moment to clean his dish, he left out the back door rather hastily. This was also to avoid suspicion. He snatched one of his books from the storage area before moving to his destination.

**Her equipment is still in her house.. **

There was something wrong with that statement alone...

He found the door was unlocked upon arrival, however the home was empty. There was some clothing off to one side on the floor, and Soren's expression darkened. As he turned to leave, he halted seeing a small flicker of light on the headboard. Soren didn't think twice, he grabbed the small object, possibly to look at later...

He shut the door on his way out and began the journey back to the small village.

* * *

"... She's waking up!.."

I heard a rather familiar voice. I guess my eyes had opened? But my vision was still black. My eyes were having problem adjusting to the light. I could just barely make out the colors in the room. A blue light suddenly filled the room, I felt my wounds closing up on my back.

When my eyes finally focused, I found I wasn't alone. First person I focused on was Zihark who stood at the bed side, and the glowing sphere from the staff Rhy's held.

As the light faded Rhys gave a very light smile, "Feel better?"

I sat up slowly, I still wore what I had worn the day before, I gave a quick nod as I recounted the last events I remembered. My eyes scanned the room for my equipment. It wasnt there.

"Wheres my sword and armor?"

He tensed a little glancing at Rhys who in turn frowned. "It appears it was all stolen.. We found you wearing what you have on now."

_No.. No way.. a person cant have this much bad luck.._

"I figured as much... I must have been out a few hours.." I grumbled, shutting my eyes. After the 15 seconds of silence I opened my eyes questioningly. "How many days?" I asked monotone, I wasn't even sure what I should be hearing.

"Only a day." Zihark frowned slightly, he leaned near the door. "If I knew you had been robbed and left out in the bush.. Well I would have looked for you. In all honesty you were found late last night, and because of the stance in how you left, we all suspected you quit."

"Who found me?"

"Well.. Your not going to believe it but..."

* * *

"Aim up, improve your posture and focus.."

Rolf followed Shinon's instructions, Closing one eye as he tilted his head to improve his aim. His left arm pulling the string back far.

_He almost has it.. Maybe this time.._ Shinon smirked in confidence.

"Shinon!"

The arrow plummeted as Rolf lost his focus. Shinon scowled and turned quickly to whoever had called him.

* * *

_"Well.. Your not going to believe it but... It was Shinon who brought you back"_

_"Shinon?" _

"Why you of all people, why did you look for me?" I asked, infuriated.

He quickly glanced to the sky, to the ground, back to me briefly. Thinking of some sort on unknown excuse.

Shinon glanced to Rolf giving him the unspoken order to get out of there. The fifteen year old quickly left, and Shinon turned back to me with a hand on his hip.

Shinon pulled a rather smug look, and he probably pulled this look so often, it looked natural. "To put it simply.. _You_ never showed up. Seeing I had nothing better to do at the time, and quite frankly, I had no interest in listening to Gatrie's advise. I decided to do the only thing interesting at the time."

"Yeah.. and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Mess? What mess? You look perfectly fine to me." He mocked.

I punched him right in the jaw, sending him to the ground, I could see he bit his tongue. That would shut him up.

_...if only I pulled that move..._

"Look, I'm sorry you decided to take the blame." He crossed his arm looking off into the sky as he said it in sarcasm. "Consider us even."

"Even? You screwed up my whole first day you jerk!"

He looked back at me and sighed frustrated, "Fine, tell you what. Rather than you hunt for food with that half-breed birdbrain. Ill treat you to a real meal in town. I get my arrows there anyways."

I blinked a few times, what? well.. a bit out of the ordinary I suppose?

"Then lets consider us even, I'll even put good word about you to wittle boy Ike that hired you if you carry my supplies back." He mocked me with the last part.

I felt my knuckles turned white. "..Fine..."

"Its noon now.. Were going to leave halfway to dusk." He stated, "Meet me by the messhall later in two hours or so." He gave an off hand wave leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

With the time to kill, I suppose I should go talk to Ike. I need to borrow a sword, and possibly help around the base.

* * *

"Aion, glad to see your up" Ike greeted. He had been practicing his swordsmanship just behind a ways of the messhall. According to Titania, who I ran into earlier. Ike was back here most of the time since they got back.

"Ike.. I'm really sorry about everything." I instantly apologized.

"You got got mugged in the forest right?" He asked, setting his blade onto the ground.

"Yeah, my equipment was taken.." I sighed, "I came to ask if I could borrow a sword for the time being. I'm not exactly loaded with money, in turn if I could do anything at al-"

"Please, don't worry about it. Right now we have a lot of people with us for the time being.. Its not going to last forever, and a lot of them will be leaving soon enough. Thats why it doesn't really hurt to spare extra supplies." Ike smiled. "The storage area was locked up, just get the key from Soren."

I practically died at that one. What a mission this was going to be..

"But Ike, Soren hates my guts!" I didn't mean to sound as pathetic as I did, but really... I didn't want to see his face.

"Well.. He hates.. Most people." Ike crossed his arms in a slight ponder. "Just say I sent you. Although he doesn't show it, he does have a heart Aion, just try to get to know him better."

_Get to know him better? _

I kept thinking about what Ike had said, even though I've only been here a few days, as far as I can tell... Soren was not soft. Maybe this side of Soren was only to Ike? Because from the looks of things, he didn't get along with a single soul. My thoughts however were more focused on how I should ask for the key to the storage. The last ting I needed was asking _personally_ for it. I have my doubts anyone would ask for me either.

My swift knock to his doorway caused him to turn around from his seat, his eyes were emotionless when we made the brief contact, I broke it quickly. Losing this staring contest. "Ike needs the key to the storage area.

"What for?" He asked, obviously looking for any excuse not to give it to me in particular.

"Ike broke his blade during his training."

"...Oh." He turned opening one of his drawers, he quickly hesitated however. "Ike broke the Ragnell?"

"Ragnell?"

Soren looked at me with a slight glare before dropping the key back into the drawer and shutting it. I knew right then and there I was caught in a stupid lie. So much for just going in and out, no questions asked...

"The Ragnell is a sword forged by the Goddess, a blade like that can't be broken." Soren stated, he crossed his arms over his chest.

I was silent a moment, I was surprised about a sword, created by the Goddess herself. I really didn't have a clue that such a blade existed. I was caught in a snag.

"I wasn't lying about everything Soren.. Ike asked me to retrieve the key from you so I could access the storage area.." I mumbled.

Soren huffed slightly, "Very well..." He retrieved the key from the drawer once more and handed it to me.

As I took hold of the end and pulled he didn't let go. I glanced up finally making eye contact with him again.

His eyes were stern, red and remarkably calm. His words of venom didn't match his eyes with the next sentence he spoke. "Don't. Lie. To. Me." He didn't quiet say it with a pause between each word, his eyes however held that sense however.

My throat went dry and swallowing made the noise of a gulp, he let go of the key. Finally letting his eyes dwindle from me, it was an immediate feel of relief. "Show me what you get, and bring the key back." He ordered, as he picked up his feathered pen.

I sighed, leaving without a response.

After going through the storage I had picked out possibly the rustiest sword I could find. Like Soren had asked, I showed him what I had taken, and returned the key so it was once again in is possession.

The next while I spent time trying to sharpen the darn blade, the sword powder I used managed to make the blade sharper. The Iron however would probably break if it was to hit armor a few times.

It wasn't like I was going to necessarily use it anytime soon, the last thing I needed was to lose more equipment. Or my life no less.

"Why are you doing that in here?"

I halted the rubbing of the sword powder, in fact I froze altogether. I knew it was Soren talking, and the fear of being let go was constantly prodding at my back. I wasn't even sure how much authority Soren contained here.

Maybe this was an opportunity to just talk to him?

"I can do this outside if you like."

"Yes." His shadow left my view as he started to walk away.

"Soren.."

His footsteps halted and that was my signal to continue. My eyes drifted slightly, what should I say to him? Ask him how he's doing? no.. that wouldn't work.. "How did you meet Ike?"

Theres was a silence, and it in fact was the wrong question to ask, "Thats Personal." He walked out, I blew it that time..

"Get out of my way." Soren suddenly spoke, I looked behind me to where he had walked, the exit of the messhall. Shinon stood in the doorway, and it was clear that he was doing this on purpose. Soren got the hint instantly, even though they had similar attitudes.. It appeared as though neither got along. I really didn't get it.

"Wait till I pass runt." Shinon spat, a smirk visible on his face.

Soren pushed past him, knocking Shinon into the door. He was successful in making Soren's mood from bad to worse.. If it was possible. Soren's frustration was clearly visible. He stormed down the path into the place he had spent so much time. The door slamming.

"Well, I'm ready to leave, whether you want to or not. I don't want to waste any time" Snorted Shinon, he got out from the door frame and walked out of my line a view.

I gathered the sword quickly, making a quick leg swing to the other side of the bench. I didn't waste time and hurriedly exited the hall. He stood right next to the doorway. His leave was more so to get me to hurry up.

* * *

The small village was in fact farther away than the other place we had worked on. The walk had gotten us there almost two hours later. I admit the excursive was good, but too bad we were to walk back the same amount of time. When we reached the top of a hill, it overlooked not only the small village but a distance away we could see Crimea's capital. That castle was a sight to behold.

It's flags, although a distance away, would flicker the nations color. They glowed even as the sun was beginning to set. The town below, although small, had a large amount of various shops. A few mills, and smitheries emitted smoke as they were currently still in production. Below those roofs the ground glowed orange from the light of the fires.

I hadn't realized I was just standing in awe until Shinon's head passed by my vision as he made his way below. I immediately jogged slightly down, but kept steady. Last thing I needed was to break into a run I could not stop or control.

Making it downhill it amazed me to see how busy the place was. I suppose since the sun was still setting, some were closing shop for the night.

"Shinon, is that you?" a woman's voice called to him. I looked in the direction to see a woman draped in pink fabrics. She stood in front of a caravan with a few other merchants and what appeared to be a Mage.

"Aimee?" Shinon nodded in response.

The woman practically ran over, and instantly began chatting. Shinon was annoyed as the topic was all about Ike.

_How is Ike? Does he miss me? Is he still strong and well built?_ So many questions along those lines. That changed when she took notice of me. She cocked her brow, and sent a mischievous look.

"What might your name be?" she asked me almost instantly, pretty much forgetting about Shinon. He was not amused.

"Erm.." I felt slightly ackward from the look she sent me. "Aion.."

"So.. Shinon and Ai" she said my name in a shorter form.

And the instant Shinon heard that, he spoke before I had that chance. "No!"

"So tell me Aion.. Did he invite you out?"

"Yes I did Aimee, but for different reasons." Shinon explained. He glared at her annoyed. "We have business to do, Aion needs new armor."

I nodded to her.

Aimee looked between us both. "Well.. We do tailor armor, and we can make it custom for a a fair discount."

"R-Really?" I couldn't contain that excitement.

She nodded. "we just need measurements, and we can deliver it."

"So you can see Ike." Shinon acknowledged.

Aimee's eyes practically sparkled when sure heard the name.

Shinons smug look turned serious. He needed his arrows. "Get measured, and I'll be back in a bit."

Shinon didn't quite seem to be the least bit interested in aimees presence. In fact, he absolutely did not want a thing to do with it.

The measurements, an the type of equipment that I had ordered took barely under fifteen minutes. I decided to go for a new look entirely. I needed a change, especially when the last set had become very worn down.

I chose a red, a very deep red. For this reason alone was slightly personal. (there will be a picture).

As Daniel, the weapon forger in the group designed the attire on paper, Shinon finally returned. His left hand carrying a wood case that had Crimea's symbol painted on the side. The thing looked heavy.

"Ready to go?" Shinon questioned the moment he arrived at the convoy.

I looked over at Daniel who concluded the sale. This outfit would cost everything I had. "We will bring the outfit in a good ten or so da-"

"Tomorrow." Aimee interrupted.

"Tomorrow?" Daniels features paled drastically.

"No, tomorrow we will head to Ike's merc-"

" 'Greil' mercenaries" Shinon corrected, really not wanting to reference Ike in any form.

"We will do your armor there." Aimee continued, giving Shinon a quick scowl.

I nodded in response. "Thanks very much."

"Ai, let's go." Shinon failed to say goodbye to them. If I thought about it, he always spoke rudely.

I gave the convoy a wave on my way. "Well I got what I needed." I said from behind him.

"Hopefully it looks good." he responded. His eyes had finally focused on a place to dine. It wasn't fancy, but the interior of the restaurant had tiled floors, dim lighting, and a warm atmosphere in general.

He went straight to the bar area, to which I joined him. "Drinking tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I eat here a lot, I know the owner personally so I'm discounted. I don't need to be wasted everyday." he gave me a swift glare. "I don't like Mists cooking."

"I see..." I mumbled as the tender walked over.

"Shinon, I'm assuming the regular?" the woman asked politely.

"yes. Just water tonight with it."

"and you miss?"

"Erm.. What he's having." I gave Shinon a quick glance."

She looked at us both, the middle age woman sent a similar smile that Aimee had sent me earlier. I pretended not to notice.

"How far did you travel?" I was surprised he even started a conversation.

"I'm originally from Daein."

"So we were enemies during the war Hm?" he sent me a look of interest. There really wouldn't be much to say..

"No, during the war, I was at Begion. Most of the woman weren't even fighting in the war. Even though I qualified to fight for Daein.. I dropped my duty to serve the country." my eyes narrowed the slightest remembering that day. "I cut most ties with my family with that decision."

Shinon really wasn't sure what to say to that. "why join the Greil mercenaries?"

"Personal reasons." I gave the hint that it was a topic I didn't want to stray into.

Shinon was no doubt interested in knowing, but he knew I wouldn't say a word.

By the time we had finished our meals, and made our way back. It was already late into the evening, I did carry Shinon's arrow bundle back. I didn't make any complaints about it. In turn, I earned Shinons respect.

We both stopped outside the messhall, that's where I dropped the stash. It hit the ground with a thunk.

The air was colder at this hour, and tonight crickets were really ringing through the air.

"Well like I promised, I'll put good word for you." he frowned slightly at the idea.

"Thanks Shinon." I gave him a grin. He narrowed his eyes briefly at that, his own personal response involved turning his head, and pretending not to notice.

He lifted the stash of arrows off the ground and entered the messhall. His feet led him straight to the other side of the room to the wall with the jobs listed. He dropped his box onto one of the tables in the empty room so he could look through the few added lists.

I glanced around, no one was here, I would have thought there would be someone, and Shinon was using the moonlight to read what was present on the lists.

"Hmph.. More war repairs.." He grumbled.

I made my way over to take a look, and as much as I wanted to be on the list, I wasn't present. It seemed Soren had taken charge of the next job and took several others, including Shinon. I suppose Ike would have something for me.. I guess it would be a relief to have a break. Well.. that and try to get to know the rest of the group. Hopefully tomorrow wont be so troublesome..

* * *

**All unanswered questions will be answered in the future, sorry for the lack. Always at the beginning of a story it feels kind of bland until it finally picks up. Ill be adding several new chapters that were not in the original. Hope you enjoyed the requested large update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ignited Spark

_Retracing the original bugged me to bits haha. I posted such a short chapter. All it's content I'm no longer using. So I skipped over chapter four and moved to five. However, most is new content._

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 4

_The Ignited Spark_

* * *

A lot of interesting events seemed to transpire today, I did, although it doesn't seem like it.. Develop an odd friendship with Shinon. Although he is rude, we both have a bit of understanding.

Still.. I don't know if I really want to be on the job with him. Not after the first job... I was surprised to find out that Shinon did recommend me to Ike, and Ike in turn asked if he could see my skills with the sword. Nothing could ruin today.

When I did spar with Ike I learned that he doesn't hold back. My agility was improving each time I dodged his sword, by the time his sword hit the ground, and our breathing was rapid. His face still had that smile painted on it from when we first started. I guess I was a challenge.

"Your incredible. I can't land a hit on you." As much as I wanted to say something, I ended up chuckling to the statement. He had no idea how hard it was, and countering with my own attack was blocked easily. Ten minutes of dodging made me feel practically out of shape. It was hard, and after the breather, we continued for almost three hours. I just wanted to go to sleep when we finished, and we only finished as the clouds had begun to thunder.

One of the green haired brothers ran into the hall only seconds after me an Ike arrived. He was soaked as well, and he had possibly the most miserable expression set onto his face.

It wasn't that he was wet.. He reeked.. I covered my nose so fast without a thought. Ike pulled the same look.

"Boyd! Did you run into a skunk?" Ikes voice was even strained.

Boyd glared, his skin tone had a green tint, mainly in the face. he looked sick. "It was by the lake house... It sprayed-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "My house?"

Boyd gave me a blank look. "I don't know who's house it is.. I'm glad it not mine.."

"BOYD!" Ike yelled, "Get outside!" Ike was turning blue, he was getting to feel sick himself. The fact he kept holding his breath wouldn't help his case.

"How do I get this off?" Boyd yelled.

"I don't know, Titania knows this stuff better than me!" Ike yelled through his hands.

"T-Titania?" Boys seemed to forget the smell. He left the messhall, leaving the stink faintly there. My guess he was going to look for her, that was the least of my worries.

"is my house the only house next to the lake Ike?"

Ike thought a moment. "Let's wait until the rain stops before we check..."

I nodded taking a seat at the table closest to the door. Ike joined me, taking a seat on the other side. The silence was only brief, before he spoke up. "I haven't really seen you eat."

"It's fine, I've been looking for other ways to get food." I gave a smile, "I'm not trying to be a burden. Seems like my life is full of bad luck..."

"No doubt.. Still, eat what we make. You don't look to healthy, and no.. Your not a burden." Ike smiled back. I'd tell him Soren had told me not to eat.. Clearly.. But I didn't want to be the start of a fight.

"Alright.." The idea made me a bit uncomfortable..

Thunder roared even when it stopped raining, and we took that chance to get to my home. Sure enough, right near the window stank. We couldn't even get five feet close to it, it was so bad.

Even with the stench, I ran into the house to grab some clothing and my loc- wait.. It's gone!

My eyes search thePp room, it was stolen too? Well.. It's replaceable. It's just the sketch in it that's hard to replace. Grabbing my clothing, I bolted out, and rejoined Ike on the way back to the messhall.

"I do have a place for you to sleep.. That house Sorens always in has a spare bed. Just spend your nights there, it's always unused." I knew I shouldn't complain.. But yeah... Soren. I'm sure he'll like this.

"Alright, thanks." I almost chocked out the second word.

"Almost forgot.." Ike slipped a hand down his shirt pulling out an envelope. He reached out handing it to me. "It came today, I'm surprised you got mail this fast."

"I am too..." I murmured, the letter only had my name and the mercenary groups, it lacked a return address. I opened the envelope, and sure enough I recognized the handwriting.

* * *

_Ai,_

_I sent this a month in advance knowing it would arrive the same time. I'm residing where we spent our childhood together._

_I do hope it was a good decision in your eyes, as I still do not agree with you joining the mercenaries. I doubt the prime minister had his say either._

_Write soon._

* * *

I refolded the letter with a frown, I knew who sent the letter, and he did fight the mercenaries I joined at one point in the war.

I left Daein and rejoined the Begnion empire.

"Family?" Ike asked.

"No." I didn't want to discuss who sent the letter, this was the door to the skeletons.

The rain began to fall again as we arrived at Soren's place. Ike checked the dresser to find it empty, and I put all my clothes into there. I could already feel the nasty look I'd receive.

"I don't remember Soren having a locket.." My eyes shot back to Ike who stood with his back to me.

"Can I see?" there was no way.. If Soren had my locket..

Ike held it in front of me. I couldn't mistaken the round piece. The Begnion designs engraved into the gold.

"That's mine." I practically snatched it out of Ike's hands, I opened it quickly to find the portrait it contained still in tact.

"Who's that?" Ike asked. I had the sudden realization I had opened it in front of him.

"An old friend.. Back before the war." the picture of the man who sent the letter.

I closed the locket, put the necklace on and hid into my shirt.

"Wonder why Soren had your locket.." Ike mumbled.

Whatever the reason.. It was obvious he had gone through my stuff, and I wasn't going to hide or bottle up like a coward. Now I wanted to confront him.

I'll play this little game he has going.

I had to admit.. This sudden fire in me burned up a storm. I hadn't even realized Ike had already walked out.

"How long?"  
Until that voice put out the flame..

"Until the smell is gone. Look your working too hard, you need a bit of a break."

I heard Soren Almost growl under his breath as he entered the room behind me. When I turned our eyes met, Ike looked over Soren's shoulder. I suppose making sure that there wasn't so much of a negative note. The moment Ike left from view, Soren shut the door to what was now my temporary home. He didn't say a word, and turned to sit down at the cluttered table.

I took a seat on the bed and bore my eyes into his back. Contemplating. Where did my strength to stand up to him go? I really don't know why I felt a bit of fear towards him. Why he hated me so much, and he barely knew me made me curious. But first things first.. I pulled the locket off of me, looking down at it. I really need to confront him. I walked behind him, and dangled the locket in front of him.

This got his attention.

"Why did you have this?" my voice was on my side, it came out monotone.

I took it from his view as he turned in his seat to face me.

"I should be asking the questions in this case." He spoke the same tone.

"You went through my stuff Soren."

"Who is he?" Sorens voice rose above mine.

The question didn't catch me off guard, but where it would lead in fact did. I didn't want to explain anything at all, but he was the type who wouldn't let anything pass him. My sudden glance at the door made him put his foot in front of it. His eyes darkened, he knew something..

I gave myself away.

"there's no doubt in my mind now.. You don't want anyone to know." my heart almost stopped on instant. Was this for real? Before a word left my mouth, he stood up and took a seat next to me, sending chills down my spine. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sure.. You don't want Ike to know, now do you.."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. I couldn't tell if it was a bluff..

I'm sure the slap across his face echoed, far beyond this house. It was followed by the door opening as I left fast.

That bastard.. I was being blackmailed.. Bluff or not.. I had to know why Soren hated me so much. I didn't see him pulling stunts like this on others.

"It's because I let you stay here.. Really.. It's more my fault, but because were practically family..."

"He's taking his anger out on me.." I mumbled the conclusion to myself.

I didn't get it though... This blackmail statement he was pulling, if he wanted me gone. The way to do it was just to go to Ike.

"I also- We weren't planning on taking anybody in, Seeing were struggling on profit. Sorens angry about that as well."

"I see..."

"Saying your not in it for the money, it's not so much a big deal. In fact all we are really doing is paying for your food." Ike explains. "Soren is making a big deal out of nothing."

It felt like some weight lifted off my shoulders. Still... I had a bad feeling. My mind was still racing.

a swift knock on the door interrupted my train of thought. I forgot we were in one of the meeting rooms in the messhall.

"Come in." Ike stated, and my heart stopped seeing it was Soren. No no no... The look on my face dripped solid fear, and both Ike and Soren had noticed. Was he here to to send me on my way?

Before I could comprehend anything...

"Can I speak with alone for a minute Ike?"

Ike looked to me, really.. Maybe I could convince Soren not to.. I nodded to Ike.

"Be easy on her Soren.." Ike gave him a frown meaning he meant it.

The moment the door shut, Soren took a seat next to me. "Give me the locket."

I glared at him, there was no reason for him to have it. He saw I wasn't going to give in.

He leaned again towards me, this time his guard up in case he got another slap across his face.

"You don't want me to tell Ike do you?" he whispered this.. Probably in case Ike was on the other side of the door

I inwardly cringed at him, but I had to listen.. I reached my hands behind my head unhooking the chain. I placed it into Soren's open palm.

_Sorry brother..._

It was just as the door opened and Ike's voice filled the dreaded room.

"I'm coming in if your both done." Ike forewarned. He glanced at both of us, Soren cocked an eyebrow at his expression.

"Something wrong Ike?" Soren sounded with slight concern, breaking the silence.

"When you set up who goes on what job, don't set you and Ai on the same job." It sounded like an order, and I hoped it was.

* * *

Soren's eyes were focused on the black and whet sketch it the locket. He didn't recognize the person, but it was a solider from the looks of it. Soren did a slight toss of the locket onto his desk and sighed.

He wanted Ai gone. In fact, he was angered with her when he said no and she stayed anyways.

_Make her life hell.. Maybe then she would leave..._

He spent the entire day contemplating what to do, she was on his mind since she got here, and frankly it annoyed him.

Returning to the messhall He saw Ike waving him down just outside his office. He didn't even make it there when Ike ran to him to talk on the way.

"Ai's place got sprayed by a skunk.. So she's staying at the spare bed for now.."

Soren was silent, he didn't want to deal with this. Now he would have to work somewhere else.

"How long?" This was the only question on his mind.

"Until the smell is gone. Look your working too hard,were you need a bit of a break." This confirmed Ike really didn't know when.

He didn't say another word feeling a headache coming on. The last thing he thought, was a skunk would spoil his day. As He entered the room, she instantly turned to him. He didn't want to smirk at the fear she held. He didn't know why she had it, but he liked it. Almost to increase the fear, but also out of habit, he shut the door and sat down on the wooden chair. His eyes scanned the flat surface.

_It's gone... I guess she found it._

He guessed right when the locket suddenly dangled in front of him

"Why did you have this?"

It disappeared from his view, He knew where this was going. He didn't so much want to discuss why he took it. He didn't know. He just did. He turned to face her. The last thing he needed was for her to have the upper hand however. his mind quickly rooted out an idea, perhaps he could fool her.

"I should be asking the questions in this case." He spoke the same tone.

"You went through my stuff Soren." She ignored him, and he hated it.

"Who is he?" Soren interrupted, it was unlike him to raise his voice, but it was only in his anger.

She looked in fear a moment, she fell into a topic she didn't want. Not only did he become curious, he took this opportunity.

"there's no doubt in my mind now.. You don't want anyone to know." He knew he now had the upper hand, and he wasn't going to let this go, he wasn't going to back down. Not yet, not now.

He stood, he felt a dominance in the room, he wasn't going to stop this. He took a seat dangerously close and whispered into her ear. "I'm sure.. You don't want Ike to know, now do you.."

She turned fast, her hand colliding with his face slapped hard. This was the first time anyone had done such a thing. His eyes were wide, and he didn't bother to watch her go and waited for the sudden bolt of shock to fade.

A spark.. He felt it, he didn't know what it was. But she ignited something inside him. The idea of her leaving... Vanished. Instead he saw a challenge as she stood up to him this way. But was it really? Yes it had to be, why else did the slap effect him?

_I need to find out who that man is._

The first thought through his mind. Leaving the house, he immediately ran into Titania, who looked rather sickly.

"Soren, which house was sprayed by the skunk?"

"Aions place, is the skunk here?" Soren caught scent of the disgusting smell.

"I'm trying to get it off Boyd, he didn't even change until I got here."

Soren bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something about Boyds stupidity.

_Boyd... How typical..._

"Did you see where Aion went?" He sounded impatient. Titania directed him to the messhall, only one person she would go to about him...

_Ike..._

_She didn't... Did she?_

Soren had pretty much stormed into the messhall, and that instant he received glares from Shinon and Zihark. Those were the only two he took notice of, although both at separate tables, they both had the same idea. He knew he upset her, and they knew as well.

Soren looked over to Shinon, "Where did she go?"

"What exactly did you do?" Zihark asked before Shinon could reply.

Shinon closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I should pull what Haar does, and fall asleep right in the middle of the battlefield. While somehow dodging arrows and swords." Shinon opened one eye to see Soren had left, none of them were any help to him.

Soren however found what he was looking for, hearing them both talking behind a closed door. He didn't waste any time or energy as he knocked onto the hard wood.

Ike opened the door only seconds later, a look of surprise on his face.

"Can I speak with her alone for a minute Ike?"

Ike frowned at him.

It wouldn't effect Soren, he needed the locket in order to find out who was in the portrait. this was his goal and he couldn't let Ike find out.

To his success Aion fell for his bluff.

* * *

As night fell, I had rejoined with Zihark, the messhall had gotten a bit noisy, and behind me I could here Mia chattering away about the job she had went on. she was with Ike and the rest of his mercenary group, To my surprise however, both Shinon and Gatrie had Joined Zihark and I. I knew Zihark didn't even realize we had become friends, we were soon joined by Janth and Lethe. We all conversed on old stories from before the war, whether it was childhood related.. or something we did before we knew Ike. Although Shinon and Gatrie sat with us, neither spoke amongst the group, instead Gatrie's topics seemed to be annoying the heck out of Shinon.

I glanced back at Ike's group, and instantly turned back to everyone, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Zihark who sat across from me had noticed.

"Is he staring?" Maybe it was a coincidence, turning I came into Contact with Soren's leering. It made me very uncomfortable. In fact.. Now I wondered if he was doing this the entire time.

"No, he stopped."

"IKEY POO!"

Ike went completely pale, spitting his drink all over Oscar. Oscar stood instantly grabbing the nearest cloth to wipe off his face as Aimee tackled Ike.

"Aimee? What are you doing here?" Ike asked in utter surprise, I suddenly realized I should have given Ike a heads up as the rest of her merchants came in.

Mia stood up with a big smile on her face, "Ilyana! Zihark also quickly stood to greet her, While Shinon was turning red trying not to laugh. My eyes caught sight of Soren who was quickly leaving, he sent me a quick demanding glance before entering the kitchen. I suppose It meant I was to follow him as everyone seemed preoccupied.

_Blackmail... That's why I'm going.. That's the only reason._

Im not sure if anyone saw me leave into the kitchen, Soren stood with his arms to his sides and back to me. "When everyone has retreated for the night, Meet me in the house across from where your now sleeping" He began, he didn't have to turn to know it was me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

* * *

Finally getting the hang of it. I know there's been the lack of Soren, but now things are going to get interesting. Delay in release for a few reasons...

1. Broken computers.

2. A new plot.

Here's a hint for you! There are no other original characters in the story. So the letter could be from one of 70+ characters

:) hope you enjoyed it please review!


	5. Chapter 5: To Castle Crimea

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 5

_To Castle Crimea_

* * *

_"I'm sending you both to Daein."_

_"Daein? Why?" I retorted at the shadowed figure._

_I knew who it was, I couldn't so much place the name though. My eyes focused on the other figure, my brother. I knew he was questioning this order as well._

_"King Ashnard.. The king there is truly mad, and if anything, we don't want to be attacked. Bengion already has it's own problems, and a war is the last thing we need here. That's why I'm sending you both." I knew that silky voice but who was it?_

_"Very well." My brother responded._

_I glared at him as he turned to leave. "So your just going to go? And fight in a war?" I yelled to him. I didn't agree at all to this._

_"Were both going." he murmured, leaving the room._

_"I haven't asked much of you." the other voice started._

_"Your asking us to go to a war!" I yelled at the shadowed man again._

_"Yes, but remember.. All that I've done for you, the past years..."_

_A rain of water suddenly flowed from above and around making my breath get caught in my throat. A sudden bang of thunder roared._

I blinked, looking up at the ceiling of the home. The rain was pounding against the roof.

I brought my hand to my face, groaning slightly.

That wasn't a dream. But a memory.

I sighed, rolling onto my side, my eyes focused on the desk and door.

I never went to meet him...

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes, listening to the rain. The rattling suddenly got louder, filling the room. It dispersed fast along with a click. I opened an eye a split second.

_Soren..._

I slowed my breathing, trying to fake my sleep. I just hope he would take the bait. I rolled over onto my other side. I could hear his footsteps approach my bedside.

Silence.. It made me struggle to breath correctly. To be quiet, I heard a rattle of something metal, and seconds later a weight landed on the pillow next to my face.

I opened my eyes slightly, but I couldn't stop myself from waking completely up. my hand instantly grabbed the locket, and I looked over my shoulder at Soren. His eyes narrowed slightly seeing how I cherished the locket.

"I have no use for it anymore." He muttered, he turned his heel, walking back to the door grabbing the handle as he walked.

"Soren.." My voice stopped him, at this moment, I didn't feel that same hate I felt the first few days. I was just glad my locket had been returned to me. I stood up from the bed, and Soren instantly turned to face me, giving me a questioning look.

"What is it?"

His eyes went wide, his hands had lifted trying to dodge the inevitable hug I gave him. "Thank you..."

* * *

**Soren~~**

_She's hugging me? _

He felt emotions flow through him, and within seconds the emotions flowed into one. Rage. Regaining his thought he gripped her shoulders and pushed her off, not really needing to use the force to get her off. He glared at her, leaving before more words were spoken. Not even bothering to shut the door. He walked through the rain and entered his home.

He shut the door and leaned against it, glaring at the ceiling. His eyes trailed down to his dresser, the paper was there. Where he drew out the symbols that were engraved on the locket. Finding out where it was made, would narrow down who that man was.

He frowned. Maybe he should get rid of her.. The person in the locket she seems to love very much.. Yes, she can go back to her _lover_.

* * *

**Aion~~**

I had awoken to a commotion outside. The sun had risen, and the rain had finally stopped.

"I know it's short notice.. I have to return to Daein."

_Zihark.. He sounds distressed... _

I sat up, quickly crawling to the window by the end of the bed, I peered out the window to see both Zihark and Ike Standing outside.

"I understand, after reading that note, your loved ones need you more than we do..." Ike smiled sympathetically at the young man.

"Can you guide me Daein's border? I know it's a lot to as-"

"It's fine.. We can go."

I got up fast, throwing on what clothing I had, in my drawers, I ran out the door, approaching Zihark and Ike fast.

My eyes instantly focused on Zihark, "Your leaving?"

He turned to me, giving an apologetic look, "Yes Ai, I have no choice..."

_I wondered what happened.._

"We'll leave in a few hours Zihark, I need to get my equipment ready.." Ike announced behind him, Ike turned and left me and Zihark to just stand there.

I glanced to Sorens hut, and back to Zihark, "We should find Janaff and the other laguz..." I murmured, "I'm sure they would want to talk to you before you go.."

"Yeah.. I know its sudden.." He nodded, as we both began to walk from the halls entrance. I glanced down at the letter in his hand.

"Im from Daein too.. whats going on over there?"

"This letter.." He handed it to me, "Its from a friend that had joined us during the mad kings war a few months ago. Sothe.. we found him when we were at sea, and Ike took him into our group. He stayed behind in Daein looking for a close friend of his. This letter explains how the people over there are starving and have little food, they need help to rebuild."

"I see..." I mumbled, I understood why he had to leave..

"I thought you were from Begnion?" Zihark suddenly asked.

Rumors seemed to be floating around about me.. I should have expected this.. Maybe I should make it clearer.. I know I lied to Shinon when we talked about history and so forth... with Zihark, I trusted him more.. and he was leaving anyways.

"I once lived in Daein, until I was about the age of six, I lived in a village, and I remember I was starving to death.." I started, Ziharks eyes widened momentarily, I ignored it, continuing.. "Some people from Begnion were travelling through my village, and I was adopted by one of them. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't from him..."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Zihark... Its not best I name anyone right now..."

He wouldn't understand.. Sometimes I felt it was better if I died that day.. I owed a lot to Begnion.. too much, which was the reason I choose Daein colors for the new armor I was expecting. I despised the man who raised me..

"Maybe someday.. When your ready, we can talk about our pasts.." He smiled, thoughtfully. I was surprised he left it at that. I was expecting to be pressured into telling..

"Thank you Zihark. Please write back when your out there and tell me how everything is working out."

Zihark smiled, "I promise I will."

It was actually after this day, that several people had left, Now who remained were a couple of the laguz, and the mercenaries. For the sake of everything.. I did hope we would meet again.

As a month passed, it was quiet, there was more work, a lot more seeing the small amount of people now present at the base.

Aimee and the other merchants completed my outfit as well. The completed outfit had left me in awe, the craftsmanship had me surprised. A black chest plate, red jacket with gold lining, the rest of the clothing consisted of black and gold. Putting it on made me see how perfect a fit it was.

I had thanked them greatly for it. It was a big change from the clothing I've been wearing. Now I was happy I would be able to go on more interesting jobs with Ike and the others.

When I passed by Soren, the outfit even caught his eyes immediately.

Mail had arrived towards the end of the month, I was expecting to see some from Begnion, I was thankful there was none, but some from my brother once again, explaining Daeins crisis and the lack of food, it was exactly as Zihark had said.

I knew he was a formal enemy to the group, but I told him in a letter to watch for Sothe, and perhaps lend a hand, afterall.. That's where Zihark would be. But seeing he was close to Begnions border, I doubt he would..

Me and Soren have been quiet, and in all honesty i liked it this way. Seeing how Zihark has been gone, me, Shinon and Gatrie had been spending time together. I understood now, when Shinon was annoyed with Gatrie.

"When me and a girl fall in love.. What will she be like?" Gatrie asked in almost a sigh, a faint blush over his cheeks appeared as he was... Imagining something in particular...

"She would be a bartender, serving me beer so I don't have to listen to this!" Shinon spat, as the three of us approached the messhall.

Ike greeted us outside. The amount of jobs and the lack of people, Ike was now allowing me to have some payment for my efforts. "It's almost time." Ike stated, Shinon just ignored him.

"Oh you mean the Daein discussions?" I asked. It took a while, but Begnion, Crimea, and Gallia were getting together to discuss the repairs of Daein.

Because Ike was personal friends with Elicia, she had sent a letter, requesting him to be present during the affairs. I also found out that this was why Janaff and Lethe were still here. They were to meet their kings. From there, I suppose travel back with them.

The meeting period was to last about a month, and hearing Janaff describe Tibarn. It made me want to meet the hawk. I had heard of him before, during my stay in Begnion during the war. That's how I heard about Ike as well.

"When are you going to be leaving?" I asked Ike.

"Within the hour.." Ike glanced at Shinon quickly, who had started leaving. "Shinon, I have a request to ask of you?"

"What is it Ikey poo?" Shinon mocked him in Aimees tone. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. After my armor had been completed, the merchants stayed much longer than Ike had hoped for. Ike spent time trying to hide, asking everyone for a hand to keep Aimee from hanging onto his arm.

Soren had even said "He can't run away forever."

I doubted that, he seemed very... I don't know.. Eager to get away. That eagerness did come back each time she looked for him.

"Shinon, your in charge while I'm gone." me and Gatrie almost fell over hearing that. Shinon in charge? For what? A month?

"What about Soren?" I choked.

"Me and him are going to the capital." Ike explained.

"Well Titania then!" Gatrie yelled.

"Hey!" Shinon interrupted, glaring at me and Gatrie. "I'd do a better job than Ike, or any of the mercenaries for that matter!"

I let out a nervous laugh..

"Why Shinon?" I whispered to Ike as Shinon and Gatries argued.

"Over the year we have had a lot of ups and downs.. Shinon even asked to take over at one point during the war. It's a step that I hope, Maybe Shinon and I could come to some understanding." I guess that made sense...

A sudden gust of wind flew from overhead, in the sky were some crows and hawks and a single heron We all stopped talking looking above.

"Looks like their heading to the capital.." Ike mumbled.

"Is that Tibarn?" I asked, watching the birds disappear into the distance.

"Yeah, Reyson and Neasala too from what I saw."

I pouted slightly, how lucky were they? Maybe I could talk to Janaff about going with him..

"Ike! Can I go with you and Soren! Just for one day!" I practically begged him.

"What? Why?" Ike was taken off guard.

"No." Soren spoke up from behind Ike, leaving the messhall.

"I just wanted to meet Tibarn, and the rest of the leaders!" Ike had no idea what to say "Pleeeeease Ike!"

"No" Soren repeated, speaking above my begging.

"Its just one day Soren, and the two of you haven't been fighting let alone talking for almost a month now." Ike Shrugged.

Soren's frown deepened, he didn't like the idea, but thankfully, to my advantage, he didnt argue.

I was excited, I was going to see Crimea for the first time just one day though. Only a day.

"Janaff!" I called to him finally spotting the by the lake eating some raw fish under a tree.

"What's up Ai?" he asked with his mouth full.

I made a face looking at the fish, "I'm going to Crimea!" I bellowed excitedly.

"Really?" he quickly stood, dropping the dead fish onto the ground.

"Yeah, and Tibarn flew overhead with three different races. Weren't you meeting them?"

"Shoot!" His eyes quickly darted to the skies. Finally focusing on a spot. "Ah I see them! I better go!"

"But that was five minutes ago, that they flew over!"

"I have the best vision! I can see for miles you know!" he boasted.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" I joked. He pouted, but suddenly his face lit up.

"I'll take you there! I'm a big enough hawk to carry you!"

"What? Really?"

I've never been flying before. 8 hours of walking for one day, I guess Ill save a lot of time if I went with Janaff.

"Let me tell Ike then!" I ran full speed back to the messhall, with Janaff right behind me. Ike was still talking to Gatrie, when I arrived.

"Janaff your still here? Tibarn an-"

"Ike! I'll get a ride with Janaff!"

Ike blinked a few times as it processed for him.

"Please Ike, Id only be staying a few hours and thats eight hours of walking here and back!" Dam I felt like a kid high on sugar, and Janaff looked just as excited.

"Yeah.. Go with Janaff alright! I'll see you there then." he shrugged.

I gave him the tightest hug I could muster. "Thank you Ike!"

"C-ant b-brea-th"

I quickly let go of him and turned to Gatrie. "See you in a day!"

I gave the group a quick wave, as Janaff's body dissolved into a green mist, his body emerging as a hawk, his wings flapped a few times as he was anxious to leave. He lowered his back signifying I was to climb on. I complied without a second thought,

"I'll see you tonight!" That was my final farewell before Janaff launched himself off the ground. His wings sent us flying fast, over great distances, within minutes, the birds came into view.

The hawk screeched, making the laguz slow for Janaff to catch up. I hung on tight to Janaffs feathers, as his speed increased. We were soon flying with the rest of them

"Janaff, who is that?" One of the Hawks suddenly spoke.

"Ulki! Its been a long time! Thats Aion!" The hawk looked at me a moment, and looked back to Janaff.

"Hi Ulki." I greeted, giving a quick nod. He didn't reply. I guess it could be an ego thing? Or was is because I was a Beorc?

"Your a daein?" another hawk asked, it's size was far greater than the others.

"Was." I stated, "Still am by blood. I haven't been to Daein for a while."

"Were you with Daein in the war?"

"No, in Begnion. By chance are you Tibarn?"

The hawk gave a swift nod.

So this was Tibarn? "I heard a lot about you, a lot of good things of course!"

He didn't reply, I guess it was a bad idea to mention Begnion..

"I'm not really associated with the Begnion empire, there's a lot of awful people there..." My eyes darkened when I thought of my dream.

Some of the Laguz who were talking got quiet. I remember hearing about what Oliver did to a certain heron. I glanced to the Haron who flew near the large hawk. That must be him..

"Reyson?" I questioned, the Herons greens eyes turned to me at the mention. "I never thought I'd live the day to meet you Reyson." I chuckled slightly.

"Begnion army, dead ahead." a crow suddenly spoke up.

I glanced ahead immediately. Troops held some flags as they walked side by side. I felt my spine tingle, I hope Sanaki is amongst them. As we passed over, the guards looked above, and that's when I caught eye of the person I had been avoiding.

_I can't stay for long.._

We had arrived nearly an hour later, I was silent the rest of the flight, and riding on Janaff had made him tired. When we landed the laguz went into their more human forms. Now that there was less concentration on the flight. I found myself able to talk to them. Before I was able to speak with Tibarn, he left the other way, taking a bunch of the hawks with him. Naesala also followed him, speaking no words to me. I had wanted to meet Tibarn, but not like this..

"Sorry about Tibarn... I know you wanted to meet him Ai. I forgot to mention how the relations between us and the Begnion people are.."

"Yeah.. Well, like I said, I'm not associated with Begnion, I was raised there, but some things I didn't agree with before the war. It lead me to get out of there."

"Did you know about Serenes?" Reyson Spoke up, it was the first time he spoke to me, or even acknowledged me.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for what Begnion had done, I know it wasn't in my time, but I had heard about it.. More so when, well.. The Oliver incident."

Reyson made a look of disgust at the name.

"We should probably get away from the doors.." I muttered, looking at the castles gates. "That Begnion army is on its way, I recognized someone amongst them."

"You know someone in the Begnion army?" Janaff perked up.

"Yeah... Actually its a good thing I'm only staying for a day. Ill probably be leaving earlier than I thought. I don't want to deal with anyone there."

"Ahh, I see.." Janaff murmured. He quickly piped up, changing the conversation, "Ill talk to Tibarn, and maybe he'll actually talk to you later!"

"What? Janaff, no don't bother. If I do talk to him, I want it on better terms. This meeting between the countries is to talk about who's going to take over Daein, and support in repairs. I think everyone isn't even in a good mood to deal with it."

"Phoenicis wont be supporting." Ulki Spoke up, I looked at him surprised, they had already concluded?

"He's right about that, were not very big, and we don't have the kind of money to support Daein." Janaff support the conclusion. This left the other countries to decide as well, I doubted the crows would be involved.

When the Begnion army arrived, I watched them crowd into the halls, my eyes were out for Sanaki but once again I didn't see her. I had since then separated with the laguz, no that the army was here.I stayed a few hours looking to find out if she was with them, by the time I found out she wasn't, that was my cue to leave.

I left the halls the begnions stood in and headed to the castle gates, just as Ike and Soren were arriving.

I went to wave to them, when I froze, he found me..

"Its been a long time Ai."

I was stranded in the middle of the hallway with him, right in front of Ike and Soren as they approached.

My father had found me.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 FIN~~_**

_Next chapter a lot will be explained :) don't worry if things don't add up, there's an explanation for everything. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: It's not what it looks like!

**WARNING: Contains some Mature content.**

_I spent some time deciding if I should keep the content in tune with the original. I decided I will. Enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review, I find myself wanting to update faster that way_

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 6

_It's not what it looks like!_

* * *

Sephiran sent a smile which sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't sure his goals, why he wanted to get involved with Daein in the war. It seemed as though we fought two sides.

In truth, yes I was adopted. I was an orphan in Daein. He passed by me, and took me back with him Begnion.

For the first time in my life I could truly say I felt the love of a family. However, those first years, up until I reached the age of ten were the only good years.

Sephiran was my father, he raised me to who I was. His busy work with the apostle Sanaki led me to meet who I would see as a brother.

Zelgius.

That man trained me in the art of the sword. Though I am a meridian, this was because I wasn't sure what I wanted to become.

I met Zelgius only a year after my adoption, and when we went to Daein, we often spent time in a village. The place we spent our childhood, well mine. He was about five to six years older.

A resentment and hate developed for Sephiran after I found out I was a secret, Sanaki was like the only daughter to him. I had a jealousy and rage take over me. When that rage goes away, it's a dull pain.

I soon saw my purpose, I was a solider to him. Another one in his army. Like Zelgius. By that time me and Zelgius reported to him. Zelgius, he was my family now.

* * *

"Sephiran." I retained a monotone in my voice. My utter dislike for him was only seen in my eyes. The footsteps that approached us from behind me had halted.

"Ah, Lord Ike it's a pleasure." Sephiran suddenly devoted his attention to the swordsman.

I turned to look at Ike and Soren, but my vision caught site of the castle door closing. My eyes grew big, this was not good at all. I was supposed to get out of here.

"Oh no.. Ike! I missed being able to leave!" I Half yelled.

"You two are acquainted?" Sephiran asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She works for the Ike mercenaries." Soren answered, and it caused Sephiran to frown the slightest.

"I see." he turned from us, "Ai, be sure to tell me all about it seeing you'll be staying here." Sephiran took his leave, ignoring the two mercenaries I stood with.

"How do you know Sephiran?" Ike asked me, Soren happened to be all ears as well.

"Used to be a solider in the Begnion army." I stated and quickly changed the topic. "Ike I think I'm trapped here for the evening unfortunately..."

"I'll see what we can do.." Ike answered, "I guess worst case scenario is that you share with us."

I glanced to Soren for a split second.

_Oh.. Great..._

Well, I haven't really talked to him at all so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, seeking out Geoffrey,or even princess Elincia is out the question, I don't think they can provide us with an extra room." Ike mumbled, he started to walk off, both me and Soren followed in pursuit.

"I don't believe you." Soren told me under his breath, and he received a frown from my end.

My thoughts were elsewhere. I thought Sephiran knew I was with the Mercenaries. Had i been wrong?

We stopped in front of a room, to where Ike opened the door, revealing two beds. The room was a decent size. Small desk near the two windows that had the green curtains drawn to the sides.

Brick walls, high rise ceilings.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Ike.. I didn't mean to burden you with this.." two single beds.. Ike now had to find a new room before evenings end. Or else either me or Soren would sleep on the floor.

Ike threw his and Soren's luggage onto the floor. "We can arrange something, one night won't kill us. Honestly speaking. The chaos of everyone arriving, were not going to get an extra room."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Soren instantly stated.

"I can, I'm not even a guest here." I winced inwardly at the thought of sleeping on hard wood.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Ike quickly stated after me.

"Ike, she said she would sleep on the floor."

"But she's a girl, it's disrespectful."

"I'll sleep on the floor so you can have a bed then-" Soren argued.

"No, really it's fine." I tried to raise my voice above theirs. "It doesn't bother me."

"We can always share a bed." Ike suggested.

Soren gave Ike a rather shocked expression. Like something inside him quickly collided. "Ike.." he started, "Your going to share a bed with her?"

_Oh my god.._

"I can-"

"no"

"but-"

"No Ike!"

I can't follow this at all.. Why don't they just share a bed and stop arguing if no one sleeps on the floor? I mean one night isn't even a big deal..

"Fine." Soren suddenly ended the conversation. Does that mean they reached a deal?

"Im a bit lost.." I stated, I gave the back of my head a rub in shyness.

"Were sharing a bed, end of discussion." Soren remarked in a bitter tone

My world just shattered before me, along with my very soul.

I know this is to avoid sleeping on the floor, and Soren didn't want Ike to be uncomfortable. Ike ran a company full of mercenaries. He need the rest. But Soren.. On a single bed? With him? I know he hates my guts. This was a recipe for disaster... Honestly thinking, I don't think Ike even realizes it.

I tore my eyes from Ike to Soren, who seemed annoyed and content. He made brief eye contact before looking away.

The next fifteen minutes I didn't say a word. My thoughts still on the earlier encounter. I needed to avoid Sephiran, so I didn't plan to leave this room.

There was a banquet being held for the rulers. A feast, and an incredible one that was to welcome the rulers that had come.

* * *

"I'm not going Ike, not really hungry." I faked a yawn in order to avoid Soren's suspicious look. It seemed as though he wouldn't say a single word to me if Ike was there. That or he would make a remark of disapproval towards me.

"Are you sure, its a feast, You may as well. You can use some food." Ike stated as they both stood by the door.

_Maybe Just for a moment.. I don't want to stay long though.. Knowing Sephiran is staying here.. no Ill grab left overs later._

"No, I can always grab what's left over later, thanks anyways though." I nodded, this time faking a smile to ease Ikes worry.

"Well, Ill bring you some leftovers then." Ike said on the way out, Soren stood by the door a moment, giving me a quick glare before following Ike out the door.

_If I sleep now, I can be up the rest of the night, therefore avoiding sleeping in the same bed. Perfect idea!_

My eyes drifted over the made bed. Ours was closest to the window. and looking at it again.. God its so tiny, definitly not for more than one person...

I removed what armour I had, seeing I had the opportunity. Putting it neatly in a corner of the room. I didnt even wait to lay down the moment I doused the lights.

As I began to close my eyes for a taste of full rest, the door handle turned. I was so close. To make matters worse, it was Soren..

The moment he came into my line of view with a tray of food, I stiffened.

What is he up to?

I sat up, It was to obvious I was awake, in fact, he was only gone about fifteen minutes.

I glanced at the tray, it held wine, some bread, ham as well. a tray for one person, wait did he bring me this? Well Im not going to ask, I dont want to hear any remark.

"Aren't you eating with Ike?"

"No."

"So your eating here then?"

He stopped unwrapping the utensils from the napkin, and looked over at me.

"Your out of your armor?"

"Well, I was going to sleep.. I dont sleep in metal or leather." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hmm." He looked out the window a moment, before leaving the tray of food. He sat down next to me, which caused me to tense up instantly.

"You know, I didnt mean to stay on purpose, I was just about to leave until.." I drifted off

"I know you were lying."

"What do you mean I was lying?"

"That is the Duke of Persis, and your a Myrmidon.. Your someone of no importance" He had no humor in those words, in fact.. Even though they contained heavy insult. I wasnt fooling anyone, but thinking up an excuse was something I could not do at the moment. I had to find a way out of this, and fast.

One lie would contradict another, and this was the last thing I needed.

"I know him through family.. My father is a solider."

"In Daein." Soren quickly reminded.

_Shit.. _

"I had met him through my dad, before the war I had went to live in Begnion, and was asked to fight along side Begnion."

"Were you an item?"

_did he just ask that?_

"With Sephiran?" I asked, this had to be a bad joke..

He smirked slightly, "So there is something.."

"WHAT?" I shouted, "He's a friggin old man!"

"He's not that old. He hasn't started wrinkling."

"Well no! Thats not the point though.."

"What is then?"

"He's my-" I cut myself off, Soren's smirk wiped off his face instantly.

"He's your what?" He said bitterly

"He's my teacher."

"What did he teach?"

"He tried to teach me light magic, but it was something I couldn't cast." That was the truth on one part, he tried to get me on the path to being a mage at a young age, but he was unsuccessful.

I ended up going the direction of the sword, it was sort of the easy route to go for me.

"Why would you hide that fact?"

"Your a Sage Soren, knowing you, you would make some kind of rude remark on the matter."

Soren had kept a calm tone throughout the entire conversation. I was surprised he hadn't snapped, but then again, he was trying to locate holes in the entire conversation, backing me into a corner.

Did he succeed? no.

then again, the only thing I wanted to hide, was the fact Zelgius was a brother to me.. But I also knew of the crime he had commited, the murder of his former teacher.. Ikes father..

That's why I was so afraid for them to find out.. What if Ike hates me for it, or Im judged for my brothers crimes...

_I don't want to leave the mercenaries..._

Now with the dwindling silence, I finally asked, "Why didn't you join the banquet?"

"I couldn't care for the pleasantries.." He snorted. "There isn't a reason for us to even be here, its a waste of time."

"It couldn't all be a waste.."

"What kind of say does a group of mercenaries have?"

"I-"

"None. This is a matter between leaders, and who decides to take control of Daein's recovery." He finally stood approaching the tray of food he had left of the desk. "Hungry?"

"yeah, but isn't that your food?"

He carried the tray over placing it between us. "I'm not about to eat this much."

One set of cutlery, one plate, and one cup. Along with a bottle of red wine, one I recognized as one of the most expensive in Begnion as it was imported directly from Crimea.

I didnt like wine, and it was a delicacy served with the meal of Begnion's rulers.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I failed to notice he had popped the bottle of wine and had just finished filling the empty glass.

"Here.." Soren lifted the glass for me.

_I hate wine.._

I accepted the glass from him, and took a sip, not once did we break eye contact, and it was so hard to hide my distaste for the strong liquid.

I handed the glass back to him, to which Soren accepted, and this time I observed him. He turned the glass to the side I had drank from, and that was when he took a gulp of the wine.

"What was that?"

"Hm?"

"Turning the glass."

"I don't see an issue."

Ok.. I should just drop it while I'm ahead.

"Well, it was on the side I drank from.."

"I still don't see an issue."

I glared at him briefly, but this seemed to be a bit of a no win contest on my part.

Wait a minute.. Are we actually getting along? Well sort of anyways. He's not exactly glaring at me, and were sharing the same meal.

After splitting the meal, that realization came over me. That idea to avoid sleeping next to him.

"Soren, I was actually going to go to sleep before you came in, that way I wouldn't have to be in bed with you, more room to sleep for both of us."

"Are you afraid to be bedded?"

My breath got caught in my throat. Did I just hear that right? I had chocked the next word "No!"

"Have you been bedded?"

"That's none of your business."

Soren's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You join our mercenary group, then you should realize that everything you do is my business, whether you like it or not."

"Well that's personal!"

"It doesn't have to be." he got off the bed, taking hold of the tray. I didn't want to continue this topic, this was wrong and uncomfortable. No it wasn't his business to know if I had been bedded. Maybe be was discussing this to bug me? Because we were sharing a bed. As he took that opportunity to put the meal on the desk, I spent mine to actually go to bed, quickly slipping under the covers, facing Ike's bed and back towards the windows.

I heard Soren set the tray down. But he didn't return. Instead, he began to get himself out of the heavy clothing, that full five minutes I had to admit was painful. Not only that, when he finally finished, and slipped into the bed with me I felt his chest against my shirt.

"Soren.."

"Hm?"

"back to back, I'm not having you sleeping so your looking at me or pressed against me. It's hard enough having to share a bed with you! Why did you think I was trying to sleep earlier! That's why I'm going to bed now! Because it's still early.."

It's around eight, and I know Soren went at a later time when I think back.

"You do realize I'm at the edge of the bed. Do you honestly think I want to touch you?" He snapped. There had to be enough room that had to be a lie. Sure the bed is small but that bastard was pressed against me.

Not only that, his statement was just insulting.

"Your the one asking if I wanted to get laid!" I shouted.

I flipped myself in the bed to face him, that's when I realized he was actually amused by this.

"I never said that, but obviously you've been thinking about it."

He snapped the last chord. And he had no idea i had just snapped. The next blink he made he was on the floor taking all the bed sheets with him.

I stood on on the other side of the bed. My knuckles were turning white as I glared down at him, and he held a glare as well.

"Any woman would want to throw up before they slept with you!"'

I'm sure that damaged his pride, the next thing I knew, he was standing, shirtless and wearing his pants.

He leapt, taking me down with him to the floor, despite getting the wind knocked off me, I shoved him off, avoiding his fist in the process. We both got up as fast as we went down, and in seconds we were throwing punches at each other. Soren may have been a spellcaster, but wow.. He was fast. He evaded everything i threw at him sharply.

One punch to my collar bone, shoulder area sent me flying backwards into the wall. I instantly grabbed the spot he had punched, dam he was strong.. He didn't stop either, he pushed me hard into the wall, pinning me. His hands caught my wrists, and held them to my sides. He had eyes that could kill.

"You don't know me enough to say that!"

"And I don't plan to!" I spat back at him

His anger, almost changed, the rage changed to a more sinister look in his eyes.

"That's about to change." I couldn't reply, he slammed his lips to mine.

_I lost my first kiss to this bastard?_

I pulled on his grip, but he jerked my arms hard, forcing them against my sides. His body pressed into mine.

"Oh my God.." The kiss was broken, and Soren instantly got off me to face the door where Ike and Another blue haired man stood.

Not only was this position awkward. Talking our way out would be next to impossible..

Bed sheets in bunches on the floor, our armor/robes down to a bare minimum. And the lip-lock we were both in Against the wall

"Ike! It's not what it looks like!" I quickly shouted in defense. Soren was too shocked to even form words.

"Ike, I'll give you the spare room. So no need to feel angry."

Ike sighed in irritation, but nodded. Walking to his bed to grab his bag.

_Oh crap.._

"Wait Ike!"

"Look, I had no idea you were both this close. But next time you both do this, do this in a 'private room'." Ike faked a smile, before shutting the door behind him and the solider.

_Oh god, this did not just happen.._

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it, bout time it started to get into tune with the original. feel free to review!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Contract

**Wutzordness: Thanks for the review :) Hope you like this one. Its been far too long since I continued this story. This Time Ill be sure to finish it.**

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 7

_The Contract_

* * *

The few minutes Ike was gone were almost staggering, the shock never left me, and I stood almost trembling as I felt a rage build into my bloodstream.

"Look at what you did!" I shouted. "You just made me look like some Skank!"

"You didn't struggle all that much." Soren stated. "Because of you, I have a lot to explain to Ike. Not only that you stole his bed." He frowned at me as I quickly put my boots on. "Where are you going?"

"Getting away from you, before I punch that pretty face of yours." I spat, standing up.

He sent a look of annoyance, "There's no other rooms."

"That's what you think." I left my armor there, and walked to the door.

He was silent as I closed the door behind me. I didnt leave the door the moment I shut it, instead I listened, and I could hear him in the room walking across the wood floors.

_What is he doing?_

My back was to the door when I heard his footsteps get louder. The shadow in the light beneath the door grew darker.

_This is my cue to run.._

and run I did, just as he opened the door.

"Ai!" I heard him call for me, I glanced over my shoulder, seeing him gaining ground on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. I stopped quickly to face him only to end up almost colliding with him. His hands seized my wrists and now we were in the same predicament that we were in not even ten minutes ago.

"Your making the Ike mercenaries look like fools." He whispered harshly. "Your not even supposed to be here, and your causing problems for the servants, and those of royal blood."

I sighed slightly, although I hated to admit it.. He was right. I am being a problem at the moment.

"You just came onto me! Why do you think I'm trying to get away? I wont ask for a new room, but right now I need to cool off.." I pulled out of his hands and turned from him. I began to walk away, when I noticed that no, he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Soren-"

"After what you said earlier, do you really think I'm going to leave you be?" he asked. "I don't trust you, in fact, I believe your lying about many things."

I bit my lip and huffed a moment. "I'm not talking to you." I muttered.

This however didn't bother him, and he was quiet. Neither of us said a word as we travelled through the halls

I heard voices from further ahead, I suppose some people were retreating to their rooms. But it wouldn't be enough to stop me from passing them.

The extra set of footsteps couldn't let me think at all, and the fact who I'd be thinking of was walking with me. I glanced at him at the corner of my eye, to my dismay, he was watching me.

I bit back the snide remark playing at my tongue. "Soren, Where was Janaff staying?"

"Were not visiting anybody."

I huffed, and kept my head forward. After making one or two loops around the castle. I made the decision to evade Soren. One corner was coming up, there's a library very close by. Bookshelves are easier to hide in.

"I think I heard Ike." I stated, suddenly stopping.

"Ike?" Soren stopped glanced over his shoulder, that's when I booked it. I ran fast, and he was very close behind, however this time I was prepared. I didn't care what disaster or mess or stunt I would pull. Some knights armor I passed I harshly grabbed and pulled, I let go seconds after and heard it fall, then even more commotion as Soren couldn't avoid the broken armor. I stopped a second only to look back at him, who wouldn't look back at a man who prided himself too much and to see him in dismay.

"So long Soren." I shouted sprinting off once again. I should have kept my mouth shut knowing I'd be seeing him later. I kept running, turning every corner I saw until..

**_Thump!_**

I collided into someone. Glancing up ahead from where I had fallen I saw I had run into Sephiran. Oh the dread, suddenly I wished I was with Soren.

He did take the chance to as they say 'catch up' He did succeed, and as I walked with him into the library, our conversation would begin.

* * *

**Soren's Point of View**

What a pathetic trick. The fact I had fallen for it had struck cords in my veins. Her 'So long Soren' made me scamper to my feet quickly, almost griping on the heavy armor in the process.

"Damn.." I cursed, my hand had scraped against the stone floor when I fell, and speckles of red were forming.

I balled my hand into a fist and walked the direction she had went. She was not going to get away with this.

As I walked listened for any sign, and I was making certain that I was quiet.

I heard voices on the library, I couldn't hear it clearly as I passed. But my glance into it, I found her, sitting at a table. Surprisingly with Sephiran. I entered silently, walking through isles for an angle that would let me hear properly.

"So Sanaki never came... Why just you?"

"We already had a decision made. I gladly took Sanaki's place as representation for Begnion."

I strained to listen, my interest was ever so slightly peaking.

"Your rather sneaky however, when I spoke to Ike, he told me of you joining. Are you trying to betray Begnion? Your a powerful solider, and imagine when you decide to ascend." it sounded as though Sephiran was approaching Ai with an offer, I clenched my hand into a fist. Her silence wasn't helping me, I did a quick glance from around the bookshelf, if only for a glimpse of her face. I needed to see her expression, however her back was to me.

"You treat me badly..." Her voice was bitter. "Do you really think I wanted to be a solider? You don't even see me as a daughter!" she stood up, her palms against the oak table. "What will it take to choose my own future?"

"Your future is with Begnion, and not some lowly mercenary group." His voice was calm when he said this, and it took every ounce not to reveal myself by that statement.

"I'm under contract_ father_." she said the word with an almost sarcastic tone.

"Then let me see the contract."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten, but now I realized, there was no contract. Just a verbal one, so she wasn't tied down.

"I'll bring it to you before you leave, unfortunately it's at the fort.." She muttered, that tough and confident tone was gone.

Sephiran stood, now dismissing himself. "Very well, if I don't see it for then. I'll see you in Begnion."

I couldn't stop the slight curve in my lips hearing this. I realize now.. I have Ai wrapped around my finger. Not only that, I knew how to keep it that way.

* * *

**Aion's point of view**

I needed a contract, and I needed one now.. Thoughts on how to get one played out in my head. I needed as little explanation as possible..

"Hey Ike I was just wondering if we can write out my contract?"

"We can if you like, but after this trip."

"I was thinking maybe on the trip."

"Why?"

Dammit no.. That won't work. How do I get in these messes? I now wanted to smack myself more than ever.

Tap tap that sound brought me to reality. The soft sounds of shoes clattering against the stone floor. I looked behind me, and like I was expecting, it was Soren.

"I'm done my walk.." I muttered standing up. "I'm going back to the room."

Soren didn't so much say a word. He didn't even nod. Just followed. That expression on his face was frighteningly calm.

I knew however I wouldn't hear the end of it when we got back to the room.

He opened the door, and held it open for me.

Welcome to your doom.

That's the first thought that crossed my mind seeing the still messy room. I slowly walked in. Making each step drag the slightest.

Soren shut the door when I was out of the way, and I heard the latch go into place.

Once again we were in silence. Neither of us moving.

"I'm sor-"

He interrupted before I could apologize for earlier "Save it." his tone was malicious and sent chills through me.

I finally turned towards him, his expression was of rage, but I could only see it in his eyes.

The slight tug on his lip that suddenly made way scared me more. He was up to something.

"So Sephiran is your father.."

My eyes bulged in my sockets, he was there.. He heard everything.. "I um-"

"You may as well explain the situation to me, I have the idea on what's going on. I'm sure Ike would like to hear how high class you are. The one thing we need is trouble with Begnion for a runaway."

My eyes widened, that was a threat.. He was serious...

"I.. I don't know what to say.. How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

I ran a hand through my hair, and took a seat at the desk. I turned the chair to face him.

"Look.. Sephiran is my father, but not well... Real father. I was adopted by him when he was in Daein. He saved me and for that it's almost like I'm in debt to him.." Damn I had began to resent Sephiran more so than ever.

Soren glanced at the bed, and made the decision to take a seat on it. I wasn't sure where this would lead me. Soren had threatened blackmail before... And I had a feeling I was digging a deeper hole, actually wait.. I was being blackmailed into explaining this...

"I realized when I grew older that Sanaki, he never told her about me. After I confronted him. Our relationship changed, he sees me more as a solider in an army than anything..."

"So you joined us to protect yourself."

Part of that was true, but there was more than one reason..

"I wanted to be free from Begnion, and join people I can call friends... I heard some much about you. Er.. The group, I didn't want to pass up the opportunity." now that was the truth.

I wasn't sure if Soren was going to show mercy in this situation. I explained everything so calmly, my voice also sounded my emotions. With the silence I quickly remembered one thing. "Soren, everything I told you mustn't leave this room. You must not reveal to anyone what I told you, my life depends on it.. I'm supposed to be a secret. Just another solider."

The room was occupied with a silence, and when Soren finally spoke, I felt that any compassion or mercy was not to be expected. "This will not leave the room as long as you do not speak to Ike."

He stood from the bed and approached me, I made no movements. I just stared as both hands went to each of the armrests of the wood chair.

He loomed over me, and I pushed my back against the chair as much as I could. A smirk crossed him when he spoke the next words. "I'll be telling Ike that you'll be staying a little longer."

He stood up, letting go of the chair, he turned from me leaving me dumbfounded.

"Soren, Ike's my boss.. I need to get a written contract from him.."

"We will discuss it tomorrow."

Soren removed his sandals and retreated under the cover of the bed we had fought in earlier in the evening.

I took Ike's, now feeling guilty for earlier. I felt restless the rest of the night. Replaying the events up until Soren kissed me. The conversation was a bit outrageous too. I glanced to Soren only to see the back of his head.

At least he doesn't snore..

My thoughts went to tomorrow when we would talk, I was worried about it. Especially seeing how his approach of being absolutely revolted of me changed to forcing me into a liplock. What if he pulls this again? And now I'm staying longer?

I suppose some things can't get any worse..

When I had awoken the next day, I was alone. I had slept in obviously, seeing the sunlight filling the room. Sorens bed was made, he even tidied up the room.

After I quickly made myself look presentable, I left as fast as possible, entering the hallway and deciding to first check the dining hall for any sign of Ike or Soren.

"Ai!"

The voice behind me made me turn, and I smiled widely seeing Janaff.

"It's morning right? I slept in a bit.." I gave a nervous laugh with my statement. He blinked a few times before nodding.

"It's closing in on noon, you missed the breakfasts. I was hoping to eat something crunchy. Beetles are crunchy, you should try the ones in Gallia."

My eyes grew wide, "Janaff, that's gross!"

"I agree.." Reyson approached from behind.

"Reyson, your just saying that because they made you turn green when you ate them. I'm sure if you try them now your taste will have changed." Janaff teased the prince.

I laughed at the statement. "Reyson, you tried them? How were you convinced that they would actually be good?"

Reyson didn't make an answer, and to my surprise, the one man I had tried to meet before did. "He wanted to be like one of the hawks." Tibarn put his hand on Reyson's shoulder.

I gawked at the laguz, "T-Tibarn.." I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Tibarn lifted a hand signaling me to stop, "Janaff told me, after the war it has been hard to give many the chance, especially after the truth about Serenes came clean. "

"Yeah.. I didn't even know of it.." I couldn't hide the tone in my voice, and he left Reysons side, and held out his hand.

"A Beorc gesture?" I question as I accepted his hand. Both of us shaking on it.

"Its polite. Pleased to meet you Aion."

"Well met Tibarn."

"So are you heading out today?" Janaff chirped in.

I shrugged a bit, "I actually have no idea.. I'm looking for Soren actually..."

"Soren? Well that a first.." Janaff blinked a few times.

Tibarn glanced over at me, "He's smarter than he appears, I think he already knows the outcome for Daein."

"Why are you looking for Soren Aion?" Reyson asked.

"It's... Complicated.." I shrugged again, pulling a fake smile. "Was he nearby?"

Janaff looked behind me briefly, then to Ulki. "Ulki, can you hear Ike anywhere?"

Ulki nodded, "He's with princess ... But I only hear them both." I was amazed at how well Ulki could hear.

"Do you hear Soren?" I asked, and Ulki shook his head. I sighed unsure of what to do. "Was he at breakfast?"

"Gee, you really wanna see him that bad?" Janaff teased. I turned a shade of red, looking away to hide it.

"No, it's just-" I sighed, "Agh you hawks are driving me crazy." I Tucked some hair behind my ear. "Thanks for your help though." I beamed, and I took that as my leave.

They gave a wave as I went through the halls. So Soren wasn't talking to anyone, that must of meant he was alone somewhere.

I decided I would check the library first, and I made my way there, surprised to have found him already, reading old lore at one of the tables in the room.

I made my way to him, and sat across him, earning a glance from him.

I cleared my throat and he slammed the book shut. Giving me his full attention.

"Am I staying?"

He nodded, "I have a few things in store." My throat was oddly dry by the time I swallowed, he did a quick glance around the library before standing. "Lets go back to the room."

The walk back felt longer than it actually was, so many thoughts crossed my mind. Now that he knew of the situation with my_ father_.

* * *

Reaching the room, I had laid down on my bed, looking at the ceilings many patterns, Soren sat on his bed. We were in silence for the moment. When he felt the time was right, he began to talk.

"Your not going to speak to Ike about a written contract, if you do, Ill reveal the information about Sephiran being your adopted father. From there, your fate is up to them."

I closed my eyes at this, I could feel my chest tighten at the thought, I would probably be hanged.

"Ill decide from here if you will stay with the mercenaries, you have one month to prove yourself to me. If you succeed I will give you a written contract to show Sephiran."

One month, and maybe I would be free of Begnion. But what about Soren? What was he planning..

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this one~**


	8. Chapter 8: Ike is easy to fool

_Rika: Yeah, Its about time I finished it, Glad you liked the original, I hope you enjoy the remake of it as well :)_

_Compa16: Sorens always a grump xD_

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 8

_Ike is easy to fool..._

* * *

**Earlier~**

_Soren's point of view_

It was early when I woke, I grimaced at the slight light peeking from the curtains and rolled over to look at the other bed. Then to the wall near the bed, where I had kissed her.

I brought my hand to my lips remembering the sensation and the taste. My mind was made up then, I wanted her. I couldn't care if she would go with it, willingly or not.

It wasn't like I asked for anything. I had Ike, and now I wanted another, I wasn't angry at myself for wanting her. When I had been slapped, I had a sudden interest, no one had slapped me before. I wanted her gone but now I wanted to keep her for myself.

I knew she didn't know that I had went after Shinon, I wasn't a fool to not notice when a man hit on a woman. I wouldn't have had an issue if my eyes weren't on her.

I finally got out of bed, being careful not to wake her, and tidied up some of the room. When that was done, I found myself standing by her bed. Some parts of my mind began working on it's own as I watched her. Thoughts I only recently found I had.

Was she a deep sleeper? If I kissed her would she wake up? If I decided to go further, would she enjoy it?

I shook my head at the thoughts, not yet... All in good time.

I left the room quickly, it was early.. Me and Ike needed to have a little chat, about last night and the future.

After being directed i found where he was staying and I knocked on the door quickly.

The door opened only a moment later. Ike peering from it. His eyes drowsy, but some surprise filled them. I found myself nervous all of a sudden, "Ike, may I speak to you?"

Ike glanced down the halls seeing them empty, "Everyone's still asleep?"

I nodded, and watched as he opened the door wide enough to let me in. It was a bedroom with one bed, it had everything the other room had.

I slowly walked to the desks chair, sitting down in it. Ike took a seat on the bed.

"Ike last night.."

He quickly woke up, interrupting me "Soren, I didn't realize you both were.." he trailed off seeing me shake my head.

"Were not acquainted that way Ike..." I looked to the floor a moment.

He did the same, confusion riding through his head. "What were you doing then?"

I had a lot of thoughts go through my head. What possessed me to kiss her. We were both angry, I was especially, and that fist fight we had was a bit uncalled for. I hit her hard enough to stall her, and this urge that was there I gave into. I never would have thought I'd instantly want more. If Ike didn't come in.. How far would I have gone?

How could I make her want me...

"we were fighting.. Then I'm not sure." I needed to get right to the point. I knew it would sound out of my character, but I knew either way I would get what I wanted. "Ike, I would like Aion to work under me."

That silence was insane. Ike was looking at me like I had something glued to my forehead.

"It's not something we do Soren.. We haven't had people working under each other-"

"Ike! It's unusual, but consider my position in the group, she said she wanted a contract and not some verbal agreement. "

"No, we can't, we don't have that kind of thing."

There was a brief pause, I wasn't sure where it would lead. Our group was where everyone was like family, i was dead set on this.

"Have I ever asked you of anything Ike?" I asked, and continued, "This is the one thing I want, I would.." I stammered as I spoke these last few words. "Sacrifice you for it..."

Ike looked dumfounded, shocked even. He didn't know what to say, I had been saved by him years ago, and this was my repayment? I would sacrifice everything I had with him for some girl.

If he still said no, I don't know what I would do..

"What started this?" He asked in a soft tone. It caused me to blink a few times, started what? My silence made him clarify what he was saying. "You wanting Aion."

"bedding her?" My eyes grew wide, I hadn't meant to ask that, and Ike's eyes practically popped out hearing that.

"Well- No- What? Uh, Soren!" I remained quiet. "You want to bed her?"

His serious tone, I wanted to avoid the question...

"You want a contract, then to bed her?"

An idea popped into my mind, it was sick.. But now I knew that it would get me the contract. I could still have Ike, and Aion.

"Aion and I, we have gone that far."

Ike's shock would probably give him a heart attack.

"The contract we want, it's to play out a sort of.. Fantasy." i quickly thought over my words, "I'm sorry about earlier, we did fight, but it was part of that.. She loves the force of it." I added to the last part.

"Is this for a real contract?"

I nodded, "She wants a real one, where she signs it, someone signs it as a witness. Then I sign it. One where she can't leave unless I decide otherwise."

"I see."

"Could you get me one Ike?" I asked. "Sign it as the witness too, going along with the role-play?" It was so hard to keep my tone calm, I sounded desperate. The idea that suddenly engulfed me, I had her now. I would have her, blackmailed into signing, what I would put on it would look like something we both had going. her unwillingness to sign it would further fool Ike into believing this was role-play.

To further put me at ease, a smile formed on Ike's face, "Go along with your role-play?"

"It's the fantasy."

There was a silence in the air, I figured he was piecing everything together. When he frowned, I didn't know what to think, "How long have you to been in love?"

My eyes grew, I racked my brain for answers. Did I love her? No, I don't feel anything for her. Just this lust to have her. "Were not quite.. There yet.." I trailed off and he mouthed an 'oh.'

"If it makes you both happy, I will sign it as a witness."

Excitement filled me I couldn't hide the smile "Thank you Ike."

"I can get the seal and papers in a few days, I know guards here are by contract. When did you want her to sign?"

"One week." one week and she would be mine. Now it would be making Ike truly believe that she is with me. Yes, she would be spending a lot of time with me.

* * *

**Present time~**

_Aions point of view_

I wasn't sure what to do at the moment, should I leave? Try to enjoy the day? He was planning something, I could tell and it was too obvious. "I'm going to take a walk." I started to stand up, when he shot me a look that made me sit back down.

"The negotiating starts today." I gave him a questioning look, and he continued. "Were not to leave our room for a few hours."

"Aren't you attending? You both were invited."

"Ike was invited to personally stand next to the princess, but he brought me as well. I was just going to work while the meetings would take place."

I suppose that explained the desk and papers? I wanted to stay with the mercenaries, so while Soren worked on God knows what. I'm supposed to be quiet?

I didn't mean to sound rude when I spoke, but the thought of him started it. "So we are both in the same room all day?" My voice was bitter and he noticed.

"watch your tone."

"Your the one with the tone, not me!" I tried to shut up while I was ahead, instead my remark was enough to agitate him. I heard him stand from the bed he sat on, my eyes narrowed that instant, as I tried to look over the ceiling designs. My focus was beginning to fail.. Especially when I saw that angry expression come into my view, on my left side.

I glanced his way, then quickly sat up on the bed. It was too hard for me to understand his actions, fist fights, then kisses. My body became fully alert when he sat next to me. He glanced at my body but looked back at me fast enough. The quiet and waiting for whatever was to come was starting to drive me crazy. It hadn't even been a few minutes. I felt excitement and anger. I'm not sure why I felt excitement, maybe it was because I ached for a fight. The type of adrenaline from the battlefield.

"Have you been bedded?"

no I felt anger. "Why are you asking me that?" he smirked at me.

"You want that contract don't you?"

My eyes widened at the statement, I did, but this was invading my privacy. "You stole my first kiss Soren." he didn't flinch.

"How many have you bedded?"

"Soren, I thought first kiss would answer that for you."

"People don't always kiss while their being bedded."

"No I have not been bedded! You certainly won't be the one to do that either."

He smirked suddenly, causing me to raise an eyebrow. He leaned a bit closer to me, "Why do you think I'll be the first?"

"Your giving that impression!" I was getting frustrated.

"Did You want that?"

"No-" he seized my wrists as I answered and his lips collided into mine again, for the second time. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, hitting my ribcage, I didn't know what to do. when I jerked my wrists he squeezed them tightly, and jerked them back into place. Once he felt somewhat satisfied, I felt his tongue travel along my bottom lip. I grit my teeth, predicting his next move. Sure enough he pressed it. His tongue passed my lips, hitting my teeth. But he couldn't pass that. He ran it across my teeth before he had finally pulled away.

"If you push me off, you can kiss the contract goodbye." he suddenly warned, his grip on my wrists loosened. "You need to do this willingly, Ike's mercenaries only goes by verbal contract. In order for this to work, is to be in an intimate relationship.-"

"What? Soren? Intimate?" I felt my eyes bulging, this could not be happening.

"Stop it!" his hand covered my mouth. "After what Ike has seen, he believes that there is something between us, and this is the only way you can get a contract."

I made a noise from beneath his hand and he lifted it so I could speak. "So the contract Ike is giving me, after he gives this can this stop between us?"

"heh.." I heard that beneath his breath, my heart sunk before his next words even hit. "because of last night, you will no longer be working for Ike."

I was quiet for a long time. From everything I had been told, in order to have this contract, I had to act like I'm with Soren. When I get the contract, Soren's in charge from there. You can't break an agreement once its signed. If I don't sign this.. Then I'm back in Begnion.

"What if I decide not to sign?" I needed to ask anyways

"I'll tell the others of your relation with Sephiran."

"Then what's the point of keeping it at a month?"

"One month to prove yourself to me, otherwise I will reveal what you told me."

Reality really is a nightmare sometimes.. I should have considered somewhere else. Hell, coming here to Crimea Castle was a big mistake...

_What do I do...?_

Soren got off of me during my quiet thoughts. I didn't look at him, I just shut my eyes and digested everything. I did eventually look to where Soren now was, sitting at the desk with a quill in his hand. for the first time I watched him, looked at his body. Smooth long black hair, milky white skin. He wasn't buff, nor skinny, he was actually just in-between. Stronger than he looked, and his taste... My eyes widened, and I shook my head. No way should I think that... Not about Soren. But I did. he is good looking in my opinion. His personality however.. Is not.

He suddenly leaned back in his chair an sighed, I quickly closed my eyes as he turned his head.

"Have you decided?" his voice Rang into my ear. There was a decision? I didn't think there was because I could die due to the blackmail.

"How are we going to fool Ike?" Don't open your eyes. _Don't open your eyes!_

"You better fix that tone." he muttered bitterly at me. "Ike is naive. It won't be too hard. We start now." I opened my eyes finally to look at him. "It's been several hours, I know there's a break at the moment, I saw Naesala in the courtyard."

"hn."

"Were going to get something to eat then come back here."

Sounded easy enough, "Alright."

He stood from his seat, and as I sat up, his hand came into my view. I gave him a questioning look. "Take it." he ordered. I frowned before slipping my hand into his.

Before I knew it he was opening the door, I quickly tried to Pull my hand back. "In order for this to work, you need to cooperate." he warned.

So that meant we would walk hand in hand? Well, that seemed to be the plan.. When I let my pull lighten, he lead me out of the room and into the hallway. I didn't know what to do, rather than let myself get pulled along, he had it so I was next to him. My stomach had a knot in it that would twist every time I passed someone. I knew Janaff was here in the castle, he was in the meetings. I feared that he would see me like this.. I wouldn't know what to say. Id probably say Im with Soren, when Im not really.

My heart skipped a beat when ?I saw the familiar arches that were along the hallway, only a few more steps and we would be in the dining area. "Soren, are we bringing the food back to our room?"

"No."

I paled, and Soren noticed immediately, it wasn't from his answer. When he followed where my eyes were looking, it was the group of hawks and the Heron that had just entered the same hallway.

"Soren, Ulki can hear anything we say." I whispered, I wanted to slap my mouth shut when he glanced quickly where we stood. They weren't close, but close enough to see us. Soren sent me a harsh glare, and bit his lip to keep from talking.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View~**

"Aion!" Janaff gave a wave, the hall was starting to become packed, and he noticed the swift movement both her and Soren made into the dining hall. Janaff looked to Ulki, who's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Interesting.." Tibarn broke the silence they were in. Janaff looked to him, is expression had hardened as well.

"She was holding his hand." Janaff stated.

Ulki looked to Janaff, "She gave warning of my hearing as well."

"It seems their acquainted." Tibarn turned to the dining hall, and was about to leave them behind.

"Thats not right though.. Tibarn, she looked rather.. sickly.." Janaff managed to stop the great hawk in his tracks, who glanced over his shoulder. "They also hate each other, I know that for a fact."

"Do you plan to keep an eye on them?" Tibarn asked.

"Well, of course, she a good friend. You will help me too wont you Ulki?"

Ulki gave a quick nod to Janaff, then the two followed Tibarn into the dining hall. Janaffs eyes instantly catching Aion sitting alone. He quickly passed Tibarn to sit across from her. Unsure if Soren would come back anytime soon

* * *

**Aion's Point of View~**

My eyes widened when Janaff took the seat in front of me, I had no idea what to say when the questions suddenly bombarded me.

_Why are you holding hands with Soren?_

_I thought you hated him?_

"Go away."

I was almost thankful when Soren answered for me. I just wanted to keep this to myself, this mess. I couldn't tell Janaff just yet... I didnt know what to say, I knew I screwed up tell Soren of Ulkis hearing abilities, I had forgotten he was already familiar with them.

He was going to scold me later...

Janaff briefly looked at Soren, and the two of them had a quick staring contest, before Janaff left without another word, Joining the others who watched the entire scene unfold. Only a few minutes of sitting in silence as people entered, Ike finally joined us, sitting across, and that was when to Ikes surprise, Tibarn took a seat next to him, accompanied by the others.

Fooling Ike was going to be a whole lot harder...

* * *

**Rather Short... but hey, now its going to get interesting :) Would anyone Like to Beta Read? and Finally surpassed 25K. Thats longer than the first :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Emotions Running High

**_Wutzordness_: awesome review :) it was the psychological aspect that draws the person to read a story, it also is something I enjoy writing around. How different characters react in different situations while maintaining the personality. I know what you mean by the changing of the point of view as well. My own books are in both first and third person, as to let the reader understand fully to what the character is going through in both perspectives. As for Beta reading, I just need someone to point out if I accidently screw up on one characters personality and some spelling errors. Other than that its all really quite good :) send me an email at only_kafei the rest it the hotmail ID or pm me on here**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 9

_Emotions Running High_

* * *

Soren scoffed the moment the group had sat across from us, there was no doubt in my mind that he was feeling a bit distressed. I could tell he didn't want to deal with a flock of birds, and at the moment... I guess I felt that same distress. I know I was supposed to be fooling Ike, to make him believe I was 'associated' (as I want to refer it to) with Soren. But the last thing I wanted was the hawks to think this too...

I felt an urge to generate a topic, before one started so I spoke up, "How are the negotiations?" it was a subject that Soren was slightly curious about as well, but with the crowd. He masked himself to appear uninterested. Probably because of the unwanted company.

"At a stand still.." Ike started.

Tibarn continued right after Ike, "As it stands.. The laguz are not responsible for Daein. Crimea, also has declined, and Begnion seems more than happy to take this burden."

"It sounds like it's settled." I stated.

Tibarn shook his head, "it's until the courts agree, there's many arguments... One big debate."

"How long would this last?" Soren finally spoke up.

"A month was the deadline, it may be sooner." Tibarn answered.

"Hn." Soren didn't even look to Tibarn.

When I looked to Janaff across from me, I was surprised to find that his focus was completely on us. Judging by the expression, he was trying to figure us out... This made me feel like I was standing in a fork in the road. I had two choices, hold off making it look like I was with Soren, or do this in front of The birds. What was I supposed to do exactly? What did Soren expect from me?

Then matters worsened... When the Begnion soldiers entered, followed by the Duke. He did notice me, and I didn't realize that I wasn't just being watched by him and Janaff, Soren saw Sephrans entrance. He was now keeping an eye on me and how I was reacting to the Begnion ruler. I can't even begin to describe my discomfort, I really wanted to run away screaming. Go into hiding, and be alone.

That's it I had to get out of here before I break down. (bold)

But if I leave... Soren will... As much as I hate it... Soren's the only way out of here.. To make matters worse I haven't started eating anything...

"Soren can we leave?" I asked in a quiet voice

"No."

"Please?"

No reply. How could I get him to go?

I spoke slightly louder to get his full attention, "Soren can we go back?"

He glanced to me with a heavy glare, "Stop asking." he ordered.

"Aion, you don't need Soren's permission to leave." Janaff spoke up, I was lucky with the next statement I made.

"he has the room key..."

Janaff didn't say a word, he was unsure on what to say. His attention finally reverted as Tibarn started a conversation. My eyes wandered to further down this long table, Sephiran was seated close. About six seats down. From us. I could see him glancing my way. It made a shiver go up my back.

"You need to do this willingly, Ike's mercenaries only goes by verbal contract. In order for this to work, is to be in an intimate relationship."

What he said rang in my ears, but it might be the only way... This was most definitely not me.. I was lucky when Ike began a conversation, I took that chance.

Something I have seen a woman do in Begnion, is slide her hand against a mans upper thigh. I knew there was risk, but it would work. With that thought in mind, I leaned back a little, his thick clothing in bundles around the waist area. I wasn't sure how he would react, I sat right next to him so I wouldn't have to reach far. I leaned forward and put my hand on his leg. It caused him to choke on his food and stiffen.

Ike had noticed the expression, "Are you ok?"

"F-Fine.." to my surprise Soren (To my surprise) continued to eat, this time at a very slow pace, but he did not dare look at me. I moved my hand slower than slow.

* * *

**Soren's Point of View**

* * *

I didn't have to look down to know what was happening... There was not much weight to her hand, and it did catch me off guard. My mind was racing, was she... Did she want me? My throat was dry, I didn't know what to do. I came onto her strongly.. But this was new.. Was it even an act to fool Ike? It seemed to be a bit... Hidden?

I slowly reached for my glass of water, and gulped it down. I felt my body was a lot warmer than normal, and it continued to grow. Her hand was moving along my upper leg, not passing my knee.

When it suddenly clenched I looked at her, the glass I was holding still against my lips. She wasn't looking at me, but keeping a firm eye Tibarn as he talked.

Just one move to convince Ike and we will go. Even if I wanted to now... I had to wait. Her hand was making my thoughts unclear. I didn't want to move it but I did. When she looked at me I sent her a very daring stare. Then I returned my attention to Ike and the others. Finally putting the now empty glass on the table.

I knew she was very nervous, and I was not about to guide her. She needed to figure this out for herself.

* * *

**Aion's Point of View**

* * *

I needed control now! I was on the verge of a nervous break down. I couldn't do this with Janaff and all the others here! Let alone my step father.

I was about to anger Soren to no end, and start a fight with this next sentence.

"Ike, May I borrow your room key?"

I was utterly afraid to look beside me. Ike could see I looked distressed. I was so afraid to even look at Soren right now. As Ike handed it across Soren suddenly stood.

Everyone who sat around us looked at him. Soren may be quiet, but he certainly was not shy. "Why are you asking for his key? Do you wish to further burden him?" Soren demanded, Ikes expression was surprisingly neutral, he pulled back his hand along with the key. I don't even think he knew what to say. "Go to the room." He passed the key from his pocket, it fell onto the table in front of me.

I didn't even question him or argue, I didn't even say goodbye to any of them when I retreated. This was like an emotional battle between me and Soren. At this moment I don't even know where it would end.

Returning to the room, I glanced down the hall for anyone I'd recognize. There wasn't one person. I entered, shutting the door, leaving it unlocked, knowing Soren would be coming back at any moment. I laid back down on that bed I was on most of the day. I felt so... Uncomfortable. But better than before, I guess I just wanted to be alone.

By the time Soren arrived, I didnt even hear him enter, I heard the chair move so I knew he was here. it was almost thirty minutes later, and I knew at any moment he would just explode.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting back in his chair. Judging by his posture he was very tense. Should I speak up? Say something? I don't know what to do...

"Soren?" he glanced over his shoulder at me, he looked rather menacing with the look he gave me. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't talk to me." I don't think I've heard him to this point before. He sounded stressed and angry.

Even if I wanted to say something, it would probably be best to let his anger cool off. So I shut my eyes again, as much as I wanted to fall asleep I couldn't. I just rested and waited until I felt my own mind wander. It was my fault he was so upset.. I think.. What if I'm not going back with the Greil mercenaries? No he wouldn't be upset over that, I don't think he'd care less... Soren you are impossible to read...

"You should be eating more."

My eyes jotted open at that statement. That pissed me off, "I can't I'd be a burden." I spat at him.

"Heh.." he stood, retrieving something from his cloak. A white cloth napkin which he tossed onto my stomach. It promptly bounced off landing on the bed. I grabbed the weighted cloth, finding a bagel inside it.

"Thanks?" why was he being so nice.

"Ai." Before I could even take a bite. "Your hand was on my leg earlier."

I didn't say a word, neither of us did. What I did made me feel, I guess filthy? As sort of an appropriate word. What could I say? That was something lovers did... Or people who just wanted something pointless. "To fool Ike." I think he bought it.

"You were hiding it." he was very full on now, he wanted answers, I put the bagel on the night table nearest to him and sat up.

He did end up taking it the wrong way! I guess what can you expect? "I was distressed. You were my only way out of there."

"Sephiran?" he asked and I nodded to the question.

"I'm... Afraid" the memories, Sephiran didn't care, I was a secret beneath a solider. All he needed was the help and aid to accomplish his goals... He'd put me under heavy watch, to ensure I wouldn't leave the next time.

My fists were trembling and I felt my eyes begin to water which made me look in another direction, it seemed everywhere I went I screwed up somewhere along the line. My life was really bad in terms of luck.

Soren didn't say a word, I wasn't even sure what he was doing. If he was looking at me, or back to his work.

* * *

**Soren's Point of View**

* * *

Was she.. Crying? I don't know how to handle this... I don't, and never have comforted somebody. I guess she was under a lot of stress earlier on. I stupidly ignored it, and now I'm in this situation... I slowly stood, I don't even think she noticed me as I approached her. I've never seen her cry... She's always been... I guess tough?

I also screwed up myself, spending a lot of time to reflect on my own problems. Ike thinks I'm forcing this on her, he's onto me... We need to work harder on this, I couldn't even convince him this time. I know Sephiran is about to make the situation a lot harder. I need one week to work on this. If she even expects to be free of Begnion, she better listen as the situation is now critical...

* * *

**Aion's Point of View**

* * *

I couldn't register this right away, he's embracing me? Do I hug back? I don't even like the situation. Well I don't know what else to do. So I guess hug him back? I put my arms around him, around his shoulders. My thoughts were suddenly going crazy

Oh my _God_... Him of all people hugging me? This is weird... He's not exactly stiff, but relaxed. Does he care? Do I?

I pushed him away quickly and he caught a glance of my shock, he looked a little disappointed.

"We need to do something.." he starts, my heart sunk at the tone. I knew what he was referring to as he sat down in his chair. Sephiran was there, so this makes the situation very strained...

"I almost had a nervous breakdown Soren, that's why I asked Ike."

"Ike is trading rooms with us."

"Were sharing a bed?"

"No your leaving the room and taking Ikes, I'm staying here."

Oh my God.. I need that contract! I really have to avoid Begnion!

"The contract-"

"You might not get it, so if you want this we need to go to the next level."

_Next level..._

"How far is that?"

"I'll be joining you tonight."

I couldn't decline, I just needed the contract. I needed it badly... I guess Soren had a plan... And hopefully it would fall through.

When evening arrived, Ike sent me to his now old room. I was growing increasingly nervous by the minute. If Soren came, he would not be distracted with work. I would be the center of his attention.

We didn't exactly go to bed early either. Ike however normally did. I changed from my armor to something else, finding some woman's nightwear inside the closet.

He probably wouldn't be able to come the first night considering what Ike had told him. Ike I'm sure was very angry, but he didn't show it he was quiet. A quiet anger is normally well.. WeberThe worst kind.

I quickly looked to the door every time I heard a speckle of noise. This time however, the door handle turned. As much as I'd expect Soren I expected the prime minister as well. Only because of earlier. It was However who I expected.

"Is Ike asleep?" I asked as Soren quietly shut the door.

He shook his head, "there is a way to convince Ike."

* * *

**Soren's Point of View**

* * *

Ike having left for a moment, I took the chance to leave. Me and Ai needed this contract for our own reasons. I wanted her, she wanted out of Begnion. Either way I have won this.

Ike would notice my absence so I knew it was only a matter of minutes until he got here.

"Follow my lead Ai." I warned her as I pushed her body against one of the walls. Her eyes were wide, and she was stiff when I kissed her. With the lack of response I had to say more.

"Ike will be coming soon he will walk in so act this out." I didn't sound harsh like I wanted. I spoke quickly as my lips collided on hers once again.

* * *

**Aion's Point of View**

* * *

I finally understood why he was doing this, the thought of Begnion made me not push him away. I was seeing stars, and it made it difficult to focus. He was kissing me. It wasn't like a forceful peck on the lips, it was demanding I respond. This was just an act right?

I began to return the kiss, doing the same movements Soren was. When he backed away a moment for a breath, I felt squished as he flattened his body against mine.

He began to make swift demands "Put your arms around my shoulders." so I did, when Ike was to walk in it would leave him convinced. My thoughts darted back to Soren when his tongue pressed into my lower lip. No, this was too much, Ike wouldn't see this we aren't exactly facing the door.

I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit. "Soren!" I harshly whispered. "I'm not going that far."

"Ai, he believes we went all the way." my heart practically stopped when I heard this.

"Were never going that far!" my voice cracked.

He sighed frustratedly, "were kissing Ai, were not going ther-" we both stopped hearing a small commotion outside.

_Ike..._

"Not kissing another way is not convincing."

We were running out of options. A knock at the door, and I realized how dire our situation was. "Fin-"

What felt rough before completely changed. I'm not sure what possessed Soren. His body pushed against me, I couldn't finish the word as he couldn't wait on me any longer. His tongue pushed into my mouth, exploring it eagerly, demanding I do the same. It made me stiff, yet I slowly began to relax, feeling his hands on my sides.

My knees would have caved but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. Was this even acting anymore? I didn't even realize I had begun to return the kiss, pressing my tongue into his. When he finally pulled away I forgot I had to breath.

Soren leaned his head into my neck where I caught full view of the door across. Had they left? Soren went to pull away from me, and I quickly let go of him. We both stood digesting what had happened. _Why wasn't I very angry at this?_

* * *

**Soren's Point of View**

* * *

Ike came and left, and we still continued for a full five minutes. With him gone, not saying a word. I believe he was convinced. I wanted to go further, a part of me could try... but she didn't want me.

_She didn't stop you in fact she kissed back. She didn't even notice Ike. _

"Ai." I looked over to her, she looked flushed. "Were going to have to share the same bed."

She didn't say a word, just a quick nod. My thoughts began to quickly tunnel through. I was reaching blank ends, I would eventually have her. But the previous action had me wide awake and confused. When I couldn't fall asleep I'd read... I left her standing there dumbfounded. shutting the door I left for the library.

* * *

**Expect the next chapter sooner :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A game of cat and mouse

** Warning to you, a bit of mature content, it's going to be a bit more dirtier than the original. Were all older now ;)**

* * *

**If You Don't have Something Nice To Say.. Then Don't say it!**

Chapter 10

_A Game of Cat and Mouse_

* * *

The door opened just barely a crack only a few minutes later after Soren had left to do God only knows what. My back was still against the wall, and even though I didn't quite want to see anyone. I was relieved to see Ike poking his head around the door. Soren and him being so close after all, I rarely saw Ike without him.

"Ike?" I acknowledged seeing he wasn't letting himself in. "It's safe to come in."

He took the invitation pretty fast, shutting the door behind him. "I spoke to Soren about that contract you both want."

Oh Gods no... I just hope it's not a total dead end yet. I really need this..

"He told me that I'm not getting it now.. Ike I really want the contract!" I demanded, he took a step back towards the door at the ferocity I gave off.

Ike cleared his throat indicating to me not to interrupt him as he got straight to the point. "Are you both together? He's says you are but it doesn't quite... Seem like it. Some things just don't add up."

Soren calling me a burden in front of everyone probably brought on a lot of doubt. We probably look like were some deranged couple. Thing is were not some couple. I needed to switch topics, "Ike... Could I get some advise from you? Because I know you and Soren are close." Ike nodded so I continued, "How is he close to you? Were not as close... If I could get any advise.."

Ike scratched the back of his head in a bit of thought. I guess Soren was something he really had to think about. "Well... That's tough.. He may seem a bit emotionless but he's not deep down. I've seen him as a softy." A 'heh' left my throat before I could put a stop to it. "It's the little things he likes."

Little things? I could kinda tell by him. If some were to pull a surprise party for a friend.. Well, they would be happy, surprised and enjoy the occasion. Soren on the other hand would throw a fit after he left the same way he arrived. Little things I would assume involved less people. Bonding, or small talk. Although he was generally quiet, he barely listened and became fed up with ramblings. Even though I conclude with what he's referring to, it is best to ask as well, "As in?"

"Small talk normally, or conversation-"

I got off the wall frustrated, "See Ike that's the thing though.. He hates it with me, he doesn't say a word to start any, and the small talk tends to become a bit of an argument."

"Well.. Try this then." Ike sat in the nearby chair, "My father raised me to who I am, I have a young sister Mist. Together we fought the black knight avenging my fathers death."

What on earth was he getting at? "I don't see how this does anything."

"Aion, he doesn't often converse but he does listen and eventually you will have him talking to you with a lack of fighting. Something like me explaining my life gets him curious, it even goes by the general interests he has. it's all about approach."

The approach, I think I understand.. But why the hell am I concerned about my approach to Soren. It's not like I'll be sharing a bed with him.

"You both are having problems aren't you?" his question brought me into reality, I nodded slightly. "Maybe the contract that you guys both want, that whole_ fan_-"

"No Ike, we still want it, I want it!" I still needed that_ fancy_ contract to shove in Sephiran's face.

Ike sighed, "I don't know, if you both do this. Make sure to fix your problems. It's not so much Soren I'm worried about, it's more you."

I was confused by this but in the end I just ended up nodding. "It's fine Ike." I think... "So that means I get the contract from you and it's all settled."

"It's from Soren. He's the one writing it, not me." Ike stood and took a stroll towards the door. "I know most of everyone is leaving that you were friends with, Zihark left, now Janaff and the other laguz. If you want to talk to anyone, you can talk to me or anyone in the group. Were technically family which is why I don't do the contracts. My father never did."

"Thanks for doing this for me Ike, I'll remember this." I can't believe I forgot Sorens giving the contract! That was my thought as Ike walked out. I felt foolish. I'm sure Soren would be back soon, it honestly felt as though lunch came and went, we had missed dinner altogether Due to the stress and now Soren went to God knows where.

* * *

**Soren's point of view**

I left fast, seeing Ike just seconds before I rounded the corner. He was going to approach her. I stopped when I was no longer in view. Should I go back? I wasn't expecting this.. What if he tells her? Then it was over, my plans, everything. Ai would be out of my reach.

My stubbornness was eating at me, as well as a concern. These emotions did not merge well, and I felt like a fool just standing here. What now? I guess just do what was originally planned... If I listened in, I might ruin everything by impulse. My own self control was fleeing from me recently, and the last thing I needed was to lose control completely.

It took some effort to move my legs away from the direction of the room and towards the library. Before i knew it, my hand had wrapped around the knob of the large door and I walked in. Every step echoed through the the large open space, before I finally sat down and just stared at the bookshelves a distance away. I was in the same spot I had scene Ai with Sephiran. She was even in my subconscious..

Ike's words or question still stung, do I love her? No I don't. I don't really know her, why would I love someone like her? She stood up to me, sure I had been stood up to before, but she had slapped me to top things off. Rather than anger, I felt a spark inside of me that suddenly wanted her. But perhaps it was just to punish her too. I just wasn't satisfied.

I looked to the doors, nothing satisfied me right now. I didn't have an idea on what to read even, but it would get my thoughts off things. I etched the chair back as I stood, making my way through many of the isles. I ran my finger on the spines of the various colored books, 'River of dreams', 'Sonata of the gods', I had little patience for fantasy, and left the isle promptly.

I wandered the outside of the isles, going to the second floor where there were books more of my tastes. Documentations, and history, something that was not nonsense.

I pulled out a book about some old kings, and opening the first few pages I hesitated. I looked slowly in the direction of the final staircase that lead to the third floor. A section that I classified as forbidden, but it was popular. I shoved the book back, and began to walk up those stairs. Once again looking over the spines of each book, not looking at the titles even. I pulled out a romance novel, my subconscious is affecting me...

The lack of light however... I couldn't see a thing. I almost rushed to the second floor, still holding this book, standing beneath the nearest lantern. I was reading this for only one reason, to understand my own feelings, my perspective.

Nothing, not a single drop of ease. I grabbed the lantern this time as I retreated to the third floor, tossing the book to the side, I had not one interest in looking for it's spot.

I walked through the isles, looking through each of the books I pulled off the shelves until at long last I found myself stopping at one page. I had drifted from romance to another sort. It wasn't the typical thing you look at everyday, the nude couple that were in this drawing bonding in ways that are concealed in the bedroom. My face flushed at the image, and by my own instinct, looked around me as if I had just found something I was not supposed to find.

I drifted off the page a moment, finally sitting against the bookshelf, now reading this book. It did not discuss feelings, it discussed actions made during fornication. I read, imagining the process. The small book being only fifty pages soon returned to the shelf and another was pulled where I began to skim read this as well. Many more pictures, and various other things. I knew of romance novels but these- they were erotic.

* * *

**Aion's point of view**

It wasn't even an hour after Ike left that this _twisted_ situation went beyond crazy. The unexpected knock on the door and two of the close friends to Elincia came waltzing in. It was Bastian, the blond and very... _Elegant_ man? He grabbed my arm and tugged at a force that caught me by surprise.

"What are you-"

"Switching rooms!" Bastian answered before I could finish my question. I gave a glance to the blue haired general Geoffrey who did a cup motion to his lips a few times. Holy crap.. Bastian was a bit drunk, or overly? "I made you both a room- took one of the royal guest rooms actually, fluttered flower petals all over the bed." He slurred that last word slightly. The walk there was far to quick and I was not ready for it, practically tripping along the way.

"Bastian, they aren't-" Geoffrey cut in.

"Who? Ike and Aion? They aren't lovey doveys."

"No I know that! But I meant Soren and Aion."

God... I guess after earlier everyone knows me.

"I've prepared a room for you lovebirds." I paled at the statement. Lovebirds? We were anything but that, this was not a honeymoon. Hell the act we both put on.. We didn't need to play out anymore, Ike already was giving the contract.

I dug my heels into the floor enough to stop the walk, "Bastian! Soren doesn't know!"

"Well where is he?." Bastian exclaimed finally halting. I looked to Geoffrey who shrugged.

"Bastian, if you show her where the room is she can look for Soren." Geoffrey suggested

"What a splendid idea!" once again I was not prepared for the drag, and the grip on my wrist was bound to leave a mark or two. Before I knew it I was presented to an entrance that contained two doors. Bastian placed a silver key into the palm of my hand. "Don't open these doors without your _hubby_."

Hubby? Do these things spread around this fast? It's not even been a week since I got here. I'm sure I'll have to face Janaff about it too... But how? It was only for Ike to know about. We both screwed up.

I glanced around the hallway, then to the two doors. Dammit, I need to find Soren in a castle. How difficult is that? This is ridiculous... If I was Soren.. Where would I be? A strategy room? Maybe, he's a tactician. I don't know.. A place with maps, journals, notebooks, books, documents... I know where he is.

I darted quickly down the hall, retracing my steps down a few floors. I was glad I had some fine memory, plus the walks through these halls do wonders. I raced by the statue I had slowed Soren with, and began to stumble to a stop as the great doors came into view. They were open, well one was just enough to squeeze through.

I stood momentarily, if he is here.. I should be quiet. Last thing I need for him to surprise me from behind, and in the case that Sephiran would be there, to sneak out fast.

Here it goes... I slipped through the doors and into the dimly lit room. The library was only open in daylight as it was insanely dark by nightfall, like an old dungeon.

It was deathly quiet, I silently stepped through the isles, approaching the central area to find it absent. Looked along the second story floors from there, my eyes caught a sign. A missing light. I suppose going there I'll find him, maybe some indication. I searched all ends as I made the approach, this missing light source could not be found. But it was indeed gone. He's not here..

One lap around perhaps? That's when I halted. A third floor? Indeed it was, right against the wall was a metal staircase leading to another floor. He was there and I knew it, I made the approach and walked up extremely slow. This section was wall off from the central part. Despite how dark I made out the rim of a book on the floor and picked it up.

Romance? My heartbeat sped up at the book, it couldn't really.. Be what I think can it? Placing the book on the floor I looked the other way. It was a wall Which meant this is a one way hallway. A very small hall the was a quarter of the size below. I walked down the only way I could, navigating with my hands. Eventually I heard a rustling of pages and a thump ahead as a book was being placed back. Another being taken. When I got close enough I realized he had been on the other side of the wall where the staircase was, meaning the way back would be hard.

I slowed my breathing when I approached the bookcase he was on the other side of. From between the various books, I made him out. The large crack where a book once had been, I could visibly make out his face. It was fairly serious, but those red orbs of his were excited... In a deadly sort of way. He looked up fast and I quickly moved my face from there. The light that emitted from that crack vanished as he put the book back. Then I heard him go through the case at the wall. This book was nearly at my eye level and I quietly reached into the crack to pull it out.

I couldn't make out the title, I held it to the light as I opened the book and shifted through a few pages. Then it hit me, a picture of two people and I shut that book with some force. I heard a quick step in the other isle and realized my error.

His steps were soft, and on the wood floors I heard him. I moved the other way quickly, turning the corner pressing my back against the side of the isle. A loud step indicating he turned the corner with the intent to catch me. My heart beat increased tenfold, I could feel it in my throat. I held my breath, and sighed quietly when I heard him retreat. But these games were about to begin. I felt a fear increase when the whole area went black as he doused the light, and the exit was quite a distance from here.

I felt my spine shiver and I slowly began to move along the wall. My vision was finally beginning to adjust, and I could make out any source of blue. The edges of each shelves the bricks, and so forth. After catching Soren reading these books I didn't want to face him. Oh what would happen if he caught me... I halted walking and listened, I could hear a distant creaking going down an isle a bit behind me. He is going to turn the corner at any second. Taking big steps I went into the nearest isle stopping and listening. If he would go ahead of me... I could avoid him. I was still holding the book too, I could throw him off with it.

I had an advantage. I was ahead and I just had to get away. That's when a a sudden thought dawned on me. That guest room, the other was still under Ike. Which means I could have had the big room, remaining far away from Soren.

... The amount of _curses_ I would say right now...

I reached the end of the isle just as he rounded the corner where I was before, missing me again. My breathing was becoming rasped. I knew he heard me. We were only five isles away from where he was when I saw him. At this rate it was going to be hard, I was already panicking.

"I know your here." Soren was close, "What's the use of hiding?"

Did he know it was me? I chucked that book hard far ahead of me, if it was the other way, he'd know it was to distract. I heard it hit the floor almost fifteen feet away. Soren's footsteps went in that direction fast, and I moved back into the isle. Sitting against the bookcase, he didn't know it was me.

I pulled out another book and threw it again in the same area, in case he gave up. But it hit the floor only a few feet away. It hit him.. He was right there. He moved so quietly, I didn't know he was heading my way.

Before I knew it, I was standing, pushed into the nearest wall. "You threw a book at me." I couldn't see him, just his outline. A hand touched my chest, but I kept my lips sealed. "A woman?"

_He doesn't know it's me._

He leaned into me, "What were you doing in this section?" no reply, "Answer me." he pulled such a bold move, grabbing one of my breasts through my clothes.

I cried out in surprise. "Soren!"

He went dead silent, he knew it was me instantly. His hand that had grabbed my breast ceased to move, but he slowly moved more into me. His body pressed into mine pushing me against the stone wall.

He was quieter and his anger took a dramatic change, I wasn't sure what was going on. "Ai?" he just had to make sure.

"Mm" I only acknowledged. And he took the confirmation.

"Why were you running?"

Because of what your reading. Pornography. But that thought diminished when I realized that what he was reading probably made him sex starved. he couldn't hide what prodded against my leg. "Soren, is that..."

He shifted slightly, I don't think he knew what to say. Was he embarrassed? I have no idea... And his lack of an answer, it confirmed what I already knew. "Can-" he stopped a moment, "Can I have you?"

My heart stopped a split second, "What?" I squirmed a bit to free myself.

He leaned close, his breath hit my ear. "I won't hurt you." the hand that still gripped my breast suddenly rubbed slightly. Was this really Soren, He spoke it in a whisper.. he was asking for.. agh think of something else!

For the first time I've really known him.. All that fight, and hate diminished for a split moment. That's when I realized... I did have something for him, and that this needed to stop now. "No!" I pushed him off me hard and heard him hit the floor. Any sane woman would have ran right there, but what battle went on between us was already insane. I just sat, not bothering to ask if I had hurt him.

I heard him sigh in some annoyance, as he sat up. Neither of us said a word and we both just sat here on the floor a few feet away from each other, but I needed to break the silence, "Soren.. Were getting the contract, so the act can stop."

"Do you really think that this is still acting?" what should I be thinking?

"You told me Soren!" I spat at him. "Your not thinking straight, I saw what you were reading!" Damn I wanted to see the look on his face right now. I wanted to see his embarrassment, if he was. "If you want it so badly I'm sure there's some other woman in the castle that would be more than happy to oblige."

* * *

**Soren's point of view**

Those stupid books made me blind, I wanted her now... I got naturally rejected, and her last words- find another woman... It stung. I didn't want another woman. I've never been with a woman, and Aion was the only one I had my eyes on. The fact she found me.. In a place no person would interrupt, let alone consider looking for me. Was I that readable? Or did she know me well enough...

I won't deny wanting this woman, but at the same time my patience was beginning to wear me down. I might lose control someday and just take her. The rejection was further damaging to my pride, if I didn't say it so softly, hoping she would go for it. Even if it was on the floor in this library, I'd still do it.

The more I thought about it, the tighter my pants were becoming, for once I felt glad that someone couldn't see me in such a horrid state. Those books weren't helping my arousal either. I could barely see her, but in the dark like this, I'd be able to feel her body. Everything would be about the feeling..

I truly was not thinking straight... She was getting an advantage, no more acting? Well I had other plans, "Don't forget this.. I am the one giving your contract, screw up and your Sephiran's problem. Everyone will know the truth." I knew this threat would scar a part of her. She hated Begnion, but best of all, even to go back I could inform some random solider that Aion was Sephirans daughter and word would spread from there. If I could not have her, nobody would.

She was silent, we both were for a little while, while I waited for my little problem to die down.

"Soren?"

"Hm?"

"Why me? And not some other girl?"

Why her? It was such a simple reason. But I did not want to really say it, attraction, and perhaps the struggling. I actually far down inside enjoyed the arguing because no matter which way, I had the upper hand. "You deserve it."

I heard her scoff, "I deserve it." she repeated, I smirked a bit. "Your cocky." My smirk grew, oh I knew I was.

This conversation we were now having, it wasn't an argument, though it might become one.. But it was a bit relaxed. What we did before this, besides the whole issue. Now knowing it was Ai, I enjoyed chasing her. Our little game of cat and mouse in the dark. It was thrilling, besides a book hitting me in the leg I actually enjoyed it, I just couldn't ravage her as a reward...

For the first time I feel... We were both getting along. But I also knew, this moment wouldn't last for very long. One point or another we may argue again.

"I enjoyed.." I started, I wasn't used to saying anything like this, "Hunting you."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" she sort of half yelled.

"Scared?"

"I saw what you read! Why were you reading that?"

_argument_

"Why were you here anyways? Going to read them too?"

"I came to tell you our room was moved!"

"Our room? So now we share? I was going to be in Ike's."

She cursed a bit under her breath, "I guess..."

Then I guess things are going to become more interesting.

* * *

**I had written this over the course of a few days, rewrote it a couple times. Keeping in line a bit of the original story, but I needed a twist. I did enjoy putting my book references in there as well. River of dreams in the maybe category still. Expect the next chapter soon everyone :)**

**And yes.. I almost considered a lemon~~**


	11. next update

Here's my final message for now :) this week I plan an update.! Ive also been playing (literally) a ton of fire emblem awakening. When this is all said and done this story (many chapters later) I might just start an awakening story :) Re-reading and trying to get character traits right is a LOT of work lol. so I might be a tiny bit rusty. Once I get it itll be good I'm starting up the other fire emblems once again to get them perfect. I am doing a few edits to fix the previous chapters up.

~Happy reading!

-OniK


End file.
